Snow covered love
by jak-kitten
Summary: And the Baron is back, in a very pink outfit. Snow is visited by something very nasty and then she almost goes blind from what she sees next!
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1**_

As Jak looked around, he found his fuzzy little pal gapping for air as he caught sight of the onslaught of lurkers heading their way. "J-J-JAK!" Jak's fuzzy ball yelled in his ear as it clung to his shoulder.

"Daxter," Jak answered inclining his head to the fuzzy ottsel so to see him completely, "It's going to be okay, Dax, I mean we beat the snot out of these when I was younger, now that I'm older lurkers are a piece of cake." Jak insured Daxter as he ran toward the lurkers.

"JAK! Your guns! You don't have them!!!" Daxter cried out shoving his fluffy head into his best friend's hair not to see what would happen.

Jak smirked, yea his hand-to-hand combat was a little rusty, but he was ready for a trip down memory lane. Fist flying, the lurkers weren't even close to the things that Jak had killed, fiscally and mentally. Jak easily enough evaded the attacks as lurkers' swang wildly. "Come on guys, give me a little more of a challenge." Jak chucked as he weaved through the front of the lurkers. Suddenly they stopped in their tracks. Fear was on their face and it immediately throws Jak through a loop.

A lurker came up to Jak with its hands up in an illustration of surrender. "We no fight." It answered in its best English.

Daxter looked at Jak with astonishment, "Jak…" Daxter's jaw went slack and flopped open.

"Yea, Dax…he talked…" Jak was surprised with this. "Lurker!" he addressed the purple monster, "How did you learn to talk?"

Looking among each other and talking in the grunts and snarl language the purple one came to speak again, "How you learn?" it's eyes bugged even bigger.

The panic in Daxter's eyes turned to awe, as the lurkers didn't continue on their onslaught, not that they could ever beat the orange lightening. "We learn—"

Daxter was cut off as the head lurker spoke again, "No not we, he, how he learn?"

Jak was speechless as he tried to think of what was going on…_okay…we went back to the past, which is now the present, after the younger me has already gone to the future for a few years…things do seem different, but TALKING lurkers...? Well…Brutter did somehow get back in this time, I read about that in the news about the scalpers and muse issues…_

By now, Daxter realized that Jak was kinda off in his own world so the 'amazing' orange lightening took command, "Some stuff happened to him, bluh-bluh-bluh, and now he can talk…some." Daxter made sure to emphasize the some, letting his jaw hang as the word slowly came out in a, 'he'll still kick your butt first, though' attitude.

"So…" Jak said trying to break the queerness. "Can all lurkers talk?" he asked rubbing his neck.

"No. Only me. And maybe others. No red, blue, they attack and fight, this lurkers don't attack less must."

"'Kay…well then…we will just be on our way…" Daxter said pulling on one of Jak's long pointy ears.

"Yeah…" Jak said his eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. Spinning on his heel, he walked out with Daxter perched on his left shoulder. After they got out of the hearing range of the talking lurkers, Daxter let out a sigh. "I can't believe they learned to talk…" Jak said scratching the back of his neck as he always did when he got nerves or uneasy, "I mean…Brutter could talk but he's in the future—"

"The far far far future." Daxter answered cutting Jak off. Jumping off Jak's shoulder and strutting beside him Daxter continued, "So what we going to do now big boy?"

"How about we go see if the others got here yet or if there just pussy footing about." Jak chuckled. He was looking forward to showing his friends around his home…well there home to but past home, before whatever had happened too it. _I wonder if Torn and Ashelin are really thinking of being hitched…_Jak thought to himself, letting his mind wonder for the first time in the last five years.

Looking at Jak, Daxter could tell his friend was thinking about something he wasn't completely sure about. "Thinking about those two?" Daxter asked pulling his pants up slightly.

"Yeah…" Jak answered half out of it.

"You know me and Tess are thinking about it too, getting married that is." Daxter said trying not to show how awkward he felt about saying anything like that.

"Really?" Jak answered looking over to his fuzzy friend with a small smirk.

_His eyes are blue, light blue. It's a real smile!_ Daxter was happy his friend was cool with it, I mean since Keira left for that, in Daxter's term, 'Gay guy', Jak just hasn't been the same. "Yeah, thinking of having a little one here. Going to propose at Sandover beach when the sun is rising." Daxter said strutting even more, "Mean it ain't every day you meet an ottsel, right?" His smile reached from one furry cheek to the other.

Jak looked at his best friend, his eyes swelling with tears that he would never dare let out. _Keira…I thought you loved me…_his pain of her leaving came back to him and was replaced with anger. _I gave you everything I fucking could! What the hell? You meet this guy for like two weeks and you go and fuck him? You knew me for, what, sixteen, eighteen years?! Doesn't fucking matter! _Purple sparks came from his body as his dark side started taking over.

Daxter quickly noticed his friend's distress signal and rushed to his shoulder, "Jak?" Daxter looked at his friend with consuren, "You know, buddy, I'm here for you. You don't have to keep everything inside, the fights over you kicked ass. Well…" Daxter grinned trying to cheer Jak up, "I kicked ass."

Jak looked at him and couldn't help but laugh.

"That's better. Though I don't know why you're laughing, the orange lightening did save your hide."

"Than I guess you can take on that snake?" Jak chuckled pointing to a huge red snake slivering to attack. Daxter jolted into a frozen stance as he played died on his buddy's shoulder. Snuffling a laugh, Jak quickly tide the snake into a bow.

Daxter opened one eye, pulled back in his tongue, and hoped back up. "See told you, that snake was terrified of me." Daxter grin pulling on Jak's ear and swinging like a monkey.

Jak shuck his head at his friend's typical behavior. _I wonder what will happen when Daxter gets married…I wouldn't want to take his time from Tess._ "Daxter…" Jak asked caustionly, "What's going to happen when you and Tess get married."

"Well when a man and a woman love each other—"

"Not like that! Daxter, I'm here…what will happen to me when your all off having children?" Jak asked cutting Daxter off. "I mean, Keira and me…I always thought…" Jak wondered off in thought drifting through happy memories that only made him depressed.

"JAK!" Daxter yelled in his annoying little pitch pulling on Jak's ear. "Jak! Look over there!" Daxter continued, grabbing his friends ear and pulling his head in the direction of the "there."

Jak's eyes got bigger then Krew's stomach at a, all you can eat restaurant! "Wow…" Jak said his mouth hanging slightly agape as he stared at a girl he hadn't ever seen before.

Daxter, quickly realizing the girl had not seen them yet, pulled Jak to the side; aka behind a rock, and jumped off his shoulder. "This is not going to work." Daxter said rubbing his chin.

Jak's eyes refocused as he heard those word, "What?"

"You look like you just got done mud wrestling. Not a big babe turn on there, Jak." Daxter looked around and found what he needed for his crazy idea. "Okay, here goes nothing." Daxter ripped a piece of clothing from Jak's outfit that wouldn't be missed and drenched it in a small puddle a couple feet away. Jumping back on Jak's shoulder Daxter quickly washed up his friends face. Course Jak wasn't being mister sunshine with it.

"Daxter!" Jak growled from under the wet cloth the ottsel was pushing over his face.

Taking a small peek around the rock Daxter checked to see if the mysteries girl was still there. And thank the fuzzy precursors she was. "Okay, Jak…" Daxter said raking a paw through Jak's long tousled hair, "You look descent, and you even smell good, go say hi to that girl." Daxter's chest immediately went from the puffed up prod to the 'that sounded so much cooler in my head'.

However, Jak had already started to approach her. She had purple hair with white tips to them and her skin looked like snow. As he got closer, he worried less of impressing her and more of her being okay._ Such a pale white…_he thought to himself. _Maybe there's a village in the snowy peaks now? _"H-Hello?" Jak fumbled out the word, which was very unlike him. He took another step and the girl turned to see him.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

"Hi there stranger." She smiled at him.

Her voice hit him hard, so sweet, and gentle; he had forgotten that there were still kind people out in the world. Her eyes reminded him of the sun setting somehow.

"Hello?" the girl asked still sitting with her feet over the edge of the falls.

"Hi." Jak answered awkwardly, "Mind if I sit?" Jak mentally hit himself in the head, _mind if I sit?! Precursors she could go and tell me to sit IN the lake instead of next to her! Stupid! _Then Jak stopped, _why am I getting all stressed over that?_

"Sure, it's a free cliff." She answered him giggling. She gently let her legs swing over the edge back and further.

Jak took a seat next to her, _she can't be that young…_he looked her up and down;_ I can tell just how her body is._ "So…" Jak asked trying to break the silence, "Were you from, girl?"

"Well, boy, I'm from somewhere." She answered putting emphasis on the boy.

"Sorry…" Jak picked up fast on that, "My names, Jak."

"That's better, just call me Snow."

"Just call you?" Jak asked confused.

"Yea, when I said I come from somewhere I mean it, I don't know where that somewhere is, I don't even know my name." she looked at the water, "People just call me Snow because I'm so pale."

"That sucks…" Jak said, "I know how you feel. When I showed up here I couldn't talk, I was a mute for the most part, course you hit me I'd have yelped or let out some small noise, but I was pretty much on my own. No real family and I couldn't say a damn thing." Jak chuckled.

"What's funny about that?" Snow asked.

"I made a friend with another miss fit and he became my voice. Still tries talking for me all the time." Jak looked up into the sky, the sun was getting ready to set, and it was just breathe taking, even for him.

Snow looked at him curisly, smiling in the back of her mind, _he's been hurt. Yet he still opens up…_her heart stopped, _and yet he will still be hurt…_Jak continued to chuckle as she watched him, "Jak, how old are you?"

"Oh," Jak said snapping from his old memories, "I'm nineteen now…how the years went by…"

"Really that young?" she asked her voice seeming to cheer up to how she had first said hi to him.

"Yea." Jak put his hands behind his head and let himself fall back onto the soft grass. "I've missed this smell, this gentle feel of fresh, living grass. You never miss it 'til you don't have it."

"Yea, I guess so." Snow smiled letting herself also fall backwards and lie half way on the grass and half over the cliff. "I'm eighteen."

Jak looked at her, _her body looks older than that, lethal and powerful…yet so soft…_shaking his head he looked up at another cliff that gave him a thought, "Ya know Snow, it's weird, but I feel like I can trust you." Jak stopped and looked her in the eyes, "I've trusted people and all they've done is hurt me…please, I know you don't know me, but don't let me trust you…don't let me—" he cut himself off realizing what he was about to say.

"Jak?" Snow asked worried.

"You see that cliff." He pointed to the high up cliff, "There is one hell of a funny story about that cliff." He gave a halfhearted laugh to try to change the subject.

And willingly she let him, "And that would be?" she asked generally interested.

"Well…" Jak started, "Daxter, my voice when I had none, and I had to…" he told her the story and it lead to another, and another, and before he knew it, he was grinning and laughing with her.

"Oh my!" she giggled then looked up to the sky, "Oh my indeed! Jak when do you have to be back?"

"Why?" Jak asked following her hand to her fingertip that pointed to the sky. His jaw dropped as he looked at the starry sky. "FUCK!" he yelled jumping up and running to Samo's hut. Suddenly stopping and turning around hoping to the Precursors she was still there. She was. Her eyes looked at him with hurt as she stud up and dusted off her pants. "Snow!" Jak yelled running back for her. Even from that distance he could see the hurt in her eyes, "You wanna come with me?" he asked reaching her.

"You going to run away again?" she asked pouting.

"I'm sorry Sn—" he stopped seeing a small smile peeking out.

"Jak?" she grinned, "I was never good at lying." She smiled and grabbed his arm. "I'd love to go with you." _Wow! _She thought, _I've never seen such big muscles! And they're so hard!!_ Looking up at him, she let go of his arm, "Sorry…"

Jak blushed, "Don't be…that doesn't bother me…" He scratched the tip of his noise unconsciously.

"O-Okay…" She blushed red and followed him home. _I feel like a kitten. Guess I kinda am though. _She smiled thinking to herself.

"JAK!" An ottsel ran to Jak and jumped on his shoulder. "So Jak," Daxter asked looking the girl up and down with a sly smile, "who is this lovely lady?"

"What a cute Ottsel!" Snow yelled yanking him of Jak's shoulder and snuggling Daxter.

Jak's jaw dropped, "I didn't tell you he was an ottsel did I?"

"No, but I knew right away when you told me the story of when you and him found the ancient precursors." She giggled. "Though…" she looked at him, "What's with the pants?" she looked at Jak and grinned evilly, "What you got hidden in there?" she was only teasing but Daxter's face turned bright red. Ignoring his red face she continued, "Well I'm Snow, Jak told me all about you Daxter."

Letting him go Daxter hoped down to the ground and looked at Jak with a smile then jumped back to his friends arm to whisper what he was thinking of the girl, "Jak." Daxter whispered into one of Jak's big eyes, "This girl is a keeper. I mean did you look at her eyes, silver…yet soft." Daxter got a grin, "Not to mention that hot little body she's working." He pushed his elbow against Jak's head.

"Daxter!" Jak whispered his teeth clenched. "Sto— silver?" Jak asked puzzled and turning to Snow. _They were a pale goldish color like a sunrise…_he looked at her eyes and there they were silver.

"Something wrong Jak?" Snow asked awkwardly as his and her faces were only inched apart. Rubbing her arm, she blushed a cute pink.

"Your eyes…I thought they were different…"

"Yeah…sorry my eyes change every now and again…it's so weird. I hope it doesn't bother you."

Jak didn't move as he saw the same softness as before and slowly moved his head closer to hers. "Snow…" he asked only a inch or two away, "Would you mi—"

"Jak!" A raspy but familiar voice came crashing through and destroying the mood.

Then it hit Jak, where had Daxter been? He never let Jak kiss Keira but he didn't stop him from kissing a girl he didn't even know? "Daxter?" Jak asked looking to his shoulder that was now bare. Looking over he saw Snow, her face red and her eyes a flushed purple. She moved over a few steps giving some room to Jak. "Dax—" Jak saw Daxter sitting on Snow's shoulder ever so content.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"Jak! What's up?" The tattooed man asked.

"Torn, aren't you in a good mood?"

"Well, Jak—" Torn stopped himself and pulled Jak to the side as soon as he noticed the female. "Jak?!" Torn said in a hushed tone, "Where she come from? Sama's told use about every one that lived here, no one fitting her description ever came up though." Torn's raspy voice was over heard by Snow.

"Sorry to eavesdrop." She interrupted with a small giggle and smile, "I'm new to this area, and I stick to myself. Like the rest of the villagers stick to themselves." Extending a hand, she introduced herself, "I'm Snow."

Torn looked her up and down, "Hi, Snow. I'm Torn…"

Jak looked at Torn with confusion, "Torn, don't worry." Jak said patting his friend on the back. "She's okay. You know this isn't heaven city, the people out here are pretty nice."

Torn still kept an eye on her.

"I'm sorry." Snow said, "I don't mean to make you feel unconvertible…"

Jak wrapped an arm around her and smiled.

"It's okay; he's that way with everyone." Daxter chimed in. Torn gave out a small grunt. "See, no manners." Daxter pointed his fuzzy finger at Torn and mimicked him with a cave man face.

"Watch it rodent." Torn said pulling out his blade and getting within inched of Daxter's face, only to encounter a pair of soft hassle eyes. "W-what?" Torn stammered out moving backwards clumsily.

Daxter walked around her neck and snuggled close to her, "Thanks babe."

Jak chuckled and looked around, "Where are the others?"

"On recall. Making sure the area is safe."

Jak rolled his eyes and so did Daxter and Snow. "You know all you're going to do is scare the villagers and get some of the lurkers pissed." Jak sighed. "This IS NOT heaven city. Well…it will be, but it's not right now. The worse you could do here is run into a group of angry lurkers or wondered off and get lost."

"Or fall in dark eco." Daxter chimed in again, moving back to Jak's shoulder.

"Let's just go. They're probably back at Samos I told them to make it quick." Torn grumped as he walked back to the hut.

"Hold on!" Daxter yelled, "You sent my little Tess out on a mission?! I mean it's save for you guys but for a new turned ottsel this is death waiting to happen!!!!!"

Jak looked at Torn, "You didn't really send her out on her own, did you?"

"No. Ashelin wouldn't let me. She said something about Tess getting lost when she was human now that she's about three feet shorter we'd be out all night looking for her." Torn stretched, "I can't wait to get back, Jak you have somewhere me and Ashelin can sleep right? Cause right now getting to a nice bed and having her there to…well you know." Snow's face turned pink. She'd never known much about stuff like that. While she turned pink, Jak laughed. "So you going to be getting back there and curling up with her?" Torn asked pointing at Snow with a small grin.

Jak went red and Snow turned from pink to rose red in 1.3 seconds. "Torn!" Jak said firmly, "You know I'm still a—you know."

Snow looked up at Jak, him being like a foot taller than herself. "Really?" she asked. _He has to be lying. A man this hot not has done anything._

"Well…" Jak scratched his neck, "If I say yeah with you laugh your ass off?"

"No." she answered, "Simple because I am too. I've never even got a kiss."

"Well then!" Ashelin popped up as they hit the bridged to Samos.

"Ashelin!" Jak hollered walking up to her and giving her a huge, "How you been?"

"Don't change the subject Jak." She said. "Hi there, I'm Ashelin." The red head intruded herself with a smile.

"Hi! I'm Snow." Already Snow felt more welcomed then she ever had in her life. No one had ever greeted her as nicely as this Ashelin did. Then looking at Ashelin Snow noticed something that made her feel better about herself, "Hey…Ashelin, right? Um…" Snow's face turned a little pink.

"Yeah, Show?" Ashelin asked as the boys went up the hill.

"Well…I just noticed…that you have some big…" Snow pointed at her own chest, then added, "You see I have big ones too, but I was told they were a sign of illness…is that true?"

Ashelin's face turned red and she chuckled, "No. You're just gifted with them. From what I've seen there isn't that many woman here with big breast."

Snow's face turned bright red as Ashelin said it.

"HEY, YOU TWO COMING IN?!" Daxter yelled from the top of Samos hut.

Walking up the hill Ashelin looked at Snow, "Snow…you know we need to go shopping for you. It looks like you have a nice figure under all the baggy clothes."

Snow smiled; "Okay…" her face was still red slightly. As they walked up Snow could hear another woman's voice. "Hey, Ashelin, wasn't there a girl named Tess suppose to be with you?"

"Yeah, I dropped her off here though so I wouldn't have to put up with her. Not that I don't like her, just she goes on, and on, and on!" Ashelin said moving her arms around.

"Oh." Snow said, "She sounds friendly though." Then another voice came into ear distance, a squeakily one that sounded of a small girl. "Is there a child up there?" Snow asked again as they approached the hut.

Ashelin looked puzzled for about a second then heard the childish demands of, "OhKeira." She rolled her eyes, "That voice. She's just a brat. Her and Jak had a thing going for ever, childhood friends, then dating, well she wanted someone more…how do I put this…ass aholic to bitch to."

Snow's eyes turned icy blue, "Is she the one that hurt Jak so badly?"


	4. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER 4**_

Ashelin looked at Snow as the friendly voice changed to an angry one. "Snow?" Ashelin looked into her eyes as they became more distant.

Snow clenched her fist and teeth, as her hair bristled. "I can't believe it! You guys let that witch—" Snow stopped as the voice got closer and she could see the door. Running in she wrapped her arms around Jak's arm and smiled up at him, "What's up Jak?" Snow giggled.

"Torn…" Ashelin said walking in slowly, "There's something about that girl that's not normal…" Ashelin looked at Torn as he wrapped a loving arm around her.

"Anything bad?"

"No…just strange…" She answered cuddling up to him.

"So, who the hell is this Jak?!" A blue-green haired woman yelled at him.

"Good timing, babe." Daxter whispered, "Jak is having a hell of a time with his old girl, she wants him to help with a child she's having with her bitch boyfriend that she just realized she doesn't love." Daxter continued.

"Does Jak want to help? Does he think she can be trusted again?" Snow asked not taking her eyes off the female that must be Keira.

"He doesn't know what to do…" Daxter answered sadly.

Snow looked at Jak and thought for a second, "Ja—"

Of course, though Keira wanted an answer and she slammed her foot down in demand of one, "Jak I asked you a question! Who is this bitch?!"

That was it Snow snapped and looked at Daxter, "Daxter can you get Jak to do something for me?"

"Most likely."

"Then do it." Snow answered giving a sweet smile as her hair bristled slightly.

"There she goes again." Ashelin said quietly.

Torn just stared at the girl.

Daxter whispered in Jak's ear and he turned red and looked at Snow, _you don't know Keira, Snow she'll throw a fit and I'll never hear the end of it. _

_Well do you plan on going back to her to play nanny? _

Jak froze and moved his head down to hers and kissed her gently on the lips. Keira's hair went up like a cats back fur and yelled, but they were wasted on Jak and Snow, who were lost in their first kiss. As Jak pulled away, Snows eyes were a deep purple that made Jak's entire body tingle all over. "Well, Keira, not that it's any of your damn business, but this is my girl, Snow meet the ever cranky, Keira."

Every mouth in the room hit the floor, all but Snow's. "Did he just say what I think he said!?" everyone yelled in unison.

Then all you heard was laugher as Torn clapped for Jak, "I see you finally grow some, huh, Jak?"

Keira looked at Snow with a pissed off glare.

"If you wanna fight, you're going to have to wait; I don't like fighting pregnant woman no matter how much they need their asses kicked." Snow glared back at her; coming out of the kiss Jak and her had just shared, "You had your chance and hurt him, but I can heal him and I won't let you sink your teeth into him again."

Keira stomped her foot down and turned around, "Fine, have fun with your freak of a boyfriend. I mean you're a bigger freak then him with your now black eyes."

Errol walked through the teleporter, "Keira?" He asked seeing his girl crying with her back to everyone. She bit her lip and shuck her head yes.

"I don't think I'm welcomed here…" She answered with a strong voice.

"That's not true!" Torn yelled with his raspy voice, "Errol," Torn smiled, "You are NOT welcomed either! Get the fuck out of our time." Ashelin pulled Torn to her and kissed him roughly.

Errol growled, "Just you wait," he looked to Jak and Snow, "I know you did this echo freak." He caught eyes with Snow and didn't move for a min as he felt a weird tingling go down his spin. "Echo freaks." He hissed and went through the teleporter with Keira in hand.

Snow's eyes went back to a silvers look, "I'm sorry…," she squeaked out, "I didn't mean to get her mad like that…" She looked at the floor. "I mean, I wanted her gone…out of Jak's life…I'm sorry I was so selfish…" Tears watered up in her eyes, as they turned white. "I just…" she sniffled and chucked down a sob, looking at the ground she didn't hear a response. She ran out the door with tears blurring her vision, _I made a total idiot out of myself…I mean he's known her his whole life, who was I to try and brake that. __**'Well, Keira, not that it's any of your damn business, but this is my girl…' **_Snow's mind wondered as she continued to run. Before she knew it, she had reached hot molten lava. Taking a deep breath, she dived into the lava and drifted through it. As she lost conciseness tears still poured from her eyes, _least I didn't hurt him…_she felt her lips and remembered the kiss then as everything went black she thought, _but I get hurt_…


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"DAX! Have you found her yet?!" Jak yelled his vision becoming blurry as he ran through Sandover beach thought rushing through his mind.

"Jak…" Daxter walked up shaking his head no. "I couldn't find her…" Daxter was down since Snow left, even though they had just met she had been so kind to him.

Ashelin walked up shaking her head as well, "No sigh…Jak maybe his is best…she was strange…"

Jak turned to her his eyes filled with pain, "Ashelin," he said trying to calm down, "If I recall I'm not what you would call normal, now am I?" Jak walked up to her purple belts of light coming off his body.

"JAK!" Torn yelled straining his voice to clear the distance, "I think I found her!"

_Think?!_ Jak's body went numb and he couldn't move…_how could I feel this strongly for someone I just meant a few hours ago? _Still he didn't move his mind was racing as it tried to process what was happening to himself.

Jak it's okay.

Jak heard a fermiller voice in his head, _Light?_

Yes, as you call me. You have fallen for this girl so quickly. And there is a reason.

_ What could be the reason? Is it that I'm scared of being alone?_

Did you not notice that your dark side has remand a very well distance from you, yet if this female seems to be gone or hurt you become every angry?

_ You mean…she has something to do with my Dark half, she's only a girl…_

A girl that soothes him, both with gentle kindness and tender words. She doesn't treat you of him as a monster, also—

That's enough!

Another voice popped in with an angry growl.

Do you not think he should know? You cannot just take control of him again.

I only did what Jak couldn't do on his own! Now move we don't have time to just sit around and sip your damn shit!

_What is going on? Dark tell me. And when did you take control of ME?_ Jak was getting pissed now; he didn't like this game of secret. However, he knew he wouldn't get an answer still his body felt a bubbling sensation in the center of his core. _What am I going to do?_ Jak felt tears coming but held them back choosing the path of his dark side and going after Show. Reaching the area Torn was in Jak could clearly make out a young woman on the ground next to his friend.

Snow!

Jak could feel his dark self wanting to come out and hurt Torn.

Dark! You know Torn had nothing to do with this! The more you fight the less focused Jak will be.

Jak if you hurt her…if you fuck this up! You know what will happen to you. I don't care if it cost me my life.

Jak gulped and walked over to Torn, "Tor—" Jak cut himself off his eyes unable to hold back the tears anymore. Snow lied lifelessly on the ground, burn makers covering over 50% of her body. Jak fell to his knees and let out all the tears he had in him.

"Sorry…" Torn patted Jak on the shoulder and walked away, leaving the hero to cry and wash away the tears that hurt him on the inside.

No...no...she can't be dead...

Dark…

Jak just cried. For the first time he let himself go.

Jak…let me take over for a second. 

Jak had already lost himself as he felt Light's touch and faded from his body. His body light up blue and, Light took control moving a hand over Snow's body. Smiling Light knew what was going on and faded out letting Jak have his body back. "Snow…" Jak cried holding her body close to his. _Warm?_ Jak pulled her away and felt her body. It was heating up and the spark of her snowy skin return. "Snow?" Jak asked looking at her tears still blurring his eyes.

Opening her eye's she noticed Jak as he looking down on her. She smiled reaching her hand up to touch his cheek but pulled away as she saw his eyes filled with tears. _I did this, didn't I? _Her eyes filled with tears as they turned a deep grey, "Jak…" she choked, "I didn't mean to hurt yo—"

Snow was cut off as Jak's lips sealed hers shut, "Snow…I thought you were dead…!" He hugged her refusing to let her go. It didn't last as he slipped into the darkness of his mind and Dark came out. Pulling away Dark looked at her, his eyes with a glossy look to them, "Do I look like a monster to you, Snow?" he asked.

"You…" she lifted a hand and Dark flinched refusing to defend himself against her. However instead of a hard slap on his face he only felt a warm one, "You've been hurt, haven't you?" she smiled at him, "This is where all the pain is isn't it, Jak?"

Dark looked at her, "Jak?" Then something snapped in him and he felt for the first time ever, calm. Looking into her eyes he could see a reflection; his, yet not his, the person he saw was not angry it smiled back at him even though it still looked like a monster, it seemed happy. "Is that how you see me, Snow?"

She shook her head, "Yes, you're not a monster, they tried to make you one, but they never could get you to that point." She smiled at him. Putting a hand on his chest, she pulled herself up and kissed him softly on the lips. "I know you're hurting, but you have to let go…just a little…" she whispered coming out of the kiss, "I'll take the baby steps with you, Jak."

Dark slipped out letting Jak back into his body, "Snow?" Snow's eyes were the deep purple he loved already. "What just happened?" He asked confused.

Snow only smiled and gave him a little kiss on the nose.

Jak twitched his nose and looked into her eyes, "C'mon tell me, Snow."

"Well, I saw your dark side." She snuggled up in his arms as he held her.

"You did?" Jak asked to happy to be shocked for worried.

"Yeah, he seems nice, Jak."

"That's good." Jak answered running his hands through her hair, "What you two talk about?"

"This that." She answered mewing.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

Smiling Jak picked her up, "Ready to go back?"

"AHHhhhH! Don't drop me!" she clung to his neck.

"I won't, Snow." Chuckling he walked back to the hut where everyone was. They were all looking to the ground as Jak carried Snow in; they thought she was dead.

Popping her head up she looked at everyone, "Wow…who died?"

Daxter held a female ottsel close to him, "You did…." The girl looked up and poked Daxter. "Yeah baby…" Daxter looked up, his jaw dropped to the ground. "Yo-you-u're alive!" With that, Daxter jumped from the seat and pounced on Snow, knocking her over as he did so. Jak grabbed her as Torn and Tess joined in, giving the odd female a caring hug.

Ashelin, though, stayed were she was, only till the moment she asked a painful question, "How'd you survive? Torn said you had been burned. From your clothes I can tell that is true." She pointed to the burns on her clothes but none were on her body.

Snow looked at the floor, "I don't know…when I was little I loved the heat of the lava and one day when I had been beaten for asking for some food I jumped in, well when I woke up I was stunned I was still alive. I'm sorry to have disappointed you." Snow Gave the last a bitterness that made Ashelin hurt.

"Sorry…" Ashelin said.

Snow looked up not realizing what had happened, "I'm sorry Ashelin did I say something to upset you?" Her eyes were big and brown.

"You had problems here didn't you?" Jak asked.

"Yeah…there was a boy…but he left a long time ago…you remind me of him, but he liked someone else. Never noticed a girl like me…" She answered.

"Jak, you think she could be?"

"No I told her all about the adventures we had, Dax. There weren't any girls like her around then anyway."

Snow looked up, "What?"

Jak looked at her and thought back to anything that might trigger an old memory of him in her mind. _You'd think Daxter would be enough._ Jak chuckled softly.

"Jak?" Snow asked her eyes getting a bit bigger and turning a slight pink color, "It just hit me…you're the guy I saw before…the one—"

Jak got in a cocky poss.

"—with the cute friend!" Snow blurted.

"WHAT!" Every one shrieked.

"Got chu!" Snow giggled.

Torn scratched his chin, "Enough fun for one day, dying and then raising coming back…plus that little prank." He sighed.

"Yeah…I'm done for today, where's our room, Jak?" Ashelin asked snuggling up to Torn.

Daxter looked up at them jumping from the stool he and Tess had occupied, "I know what you mean man." Daxter walked off into a smaller room with Tess fallowing suit. "You guys though," he said popping his head out with a grin, "Can have the room downstairs. Just try and be quite." With that, Daxter went into the small room and did whatever ottsel's did when they mated. "OH!" Daxter yelled, "Jak you know there's only your room, they took Keira's so you two will have to share." Then it was quite.

Snow knew it wasn't going to stay like that long and didn't want to be there when it started getting noisy. Jak looked down at her, "I hope you'll stay still…," he said sweetly, "You make me feel so relaxed, happy and…just amazingly good." Jak blushed.

Snow looked up at him with a sweet smile, "Well I don't wanna sleep outside if I have a warm room and a hot guy in bed with me." Giggling her eyes turned a mix of silver and green.

Jak looked at her eyes, "I didn't think they could mix like that…" He kissed her forehead and pulled her out of the old hut and down to the village, he didn't stop though he continued on, holding her hand. "My place is out a little way." He chuckled. Samos hated the idea of Jak and Keira close together at night so he put poor Jak a good distance away. Jak barely slept back then though so the room rotted and moiled. Now he had a nice place in the country, which had never really been looked at. It was all but grass and dirt so no one thought it of any real worth. Jak loved it though, far away from the people that hurt him plus so nice and quiet.

"I forgot about this part…I stopped coming when I saw there was a home on the land." She whispered under her breathe.

"I know it doesn't look like much…and to tell you the truth it isn't." he looked at her, waiting for any type of a response.

Her eyes merely swirled with silver and green, though. _This has been here for a while…why did I never notices Jak though? _She was lost in her thoughts again.

Jak felt a lump growing in his throat as his brow formed sweat beads. "Snow?" he asked in a quivering voice. _Why does my voice sound so weak?_

Snow snapped out of her trance and looked at him, "Sorry Jak, did you say something?"

Jak rubbed the back of his neck and grinned like a goof, "N-Nothing." He answered.

"O-k…" Snow looked at him, "Then let's go." She grabbed his arm and pulled him to the door.

"Okay, okay." He chuckled as they reached the porch, "Just let me get my keys." He went through his pockets, but found nothing. _Damn it where are those keys!_

"Jak?" Snow asked curisly.

"Hold on…" Jak continued looking for the keys.

"Jak." Snow said again, "Jak, hey, Jak!" she yelled. Jak jumped a little and looked at her hopelessly, "Jak they keys are right here." She tugged at the chain that hung from his pants loop. He turned red as he scratched his head and chuckled softly. Quickly he pulled the keys up to the lock and opened the door. Snow's mouth dropped as they entered his house.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"Wow…" Snow answered looking around. "This is really nice…" She looked at a staircase that spiraled up and three doors that lead to different rooms.

Immediately she ran to the first door and opened it slightly, _bathroom_, she thought. Then she went to the next-door,_ kitchen, _finally the third came and Jak stepped in front of it. "That's Daxter's room, truest me you don't wanna go in there right now." Jak grinned.

Snow blushed as she realized she just ran rough shoot over his whole house without his permission. Looking to the ground and placing her hands behind her back she answered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to go and be noisy like that." Her eyes were a pale blue.

Jak put his hand under her chin and tilted it up, "Don't be silly, Snow, its okay to look around, just not in Daxter's room. It's really scary in there." Jak faked a shiver and smiled, "I would rather fight two armies of rampaging lurkers and Gal an Mia, then go in there." Jak moved, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and smiling down at her.

Snow's face turned a bright pink. _Why is my heart raising like this?_ She thought to herself. _I can't let this show._ However, her eyes had already told what her voice refused to say.

Jak lined in kissing her cheek lightly, his heart was also racing, _why is she doing this to me? I mean, just looking at her makes my heart race, and the thought of losing her again makes my heart skip with panic. _He could see her eyes clearly, even though her long bangs attempted to cover them. They were a mix of silver and purple, and at that moment Jak would swear those there the only two colors in the world that mattered. _I wish we could have meant sooner… _He moved his head brushing his face against her hair. Taking in the sweet scent and sighing, "Snow…"

She looked up at him as he brushed not only his face now but also his hands. Her body felt like jello as he gently stroked his hands through her long hair. Snow scanned his body with her hands; his stomach was solid, like stone. She could feel through his shirt that his stomach was rippled with abs.

"Snow…" she whispered again, almost pleading.

She grinned as she realized what he was wanting. She lifted her head as he pulled his face away from her hair. She gently rubbed his cheek moving her hand down to under his chin, shivering at the small bristles that covered it. She smiled sweetly as she edged Jak's face into her mind, his deep blue eyes, his hair that was covered in sweat from fighting off his urges, the way his ears looked; like a begging puppy, lips…the lips of a god is the only thing that came to her mind as she looked at them. They begged for a kiss, hopping for trust and love instead of pain and lies. "Jak…" she pulled his chin down and stud on her tiptoes, giving him a tender kiss.

Jak's eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around her body, gazing his hands over her back. "Snow…please, don't hurt me…" he whispered through kisses. His body felt as though it had caught ablaze.

Jak… the voice asked, Jak if you hurt her…if you hurt our Snow. I will kill you. Even if it kills me, you better just remember that. Dark Jak opened his left eye ever so slightly and looked at Snow as they kissed. Satisfied that Jak felt the same way he did left the body and let Jak have what he so desperately needed and wanted.

Jak placed his hand on her head pulling her into a deeper kiss. Jak's mind raced as memories came flowing back; he could faintly recall a small girl, pale as snow with loving eyes. Then something he never knew came to his mind. It wasn't his memory though; it was of his darker half. Anger had yet to consume that part of him, so he was much gentler. In the memory, Dark Jak was smiling and laughing with a small girl, not as pale as Snow but in every other way she was just like her, the girl's eyes changed and her hair was purple, but instead of snow white tips there were silver ones. Green shrubbery surrounded them and the bird's song lovingly.

'I love you ___' her mouth moved but the lost word wouldn't sound, and for some reason this sent a pain all the way to his core. Dark Jak looked at her, his face timid now. The girl gently place her hand on his face and cud, 'Do you think I would hurt you, ____?' Again, her mouth moved but the name would not form sound of any kind. Then his dark half kissed the girl and they lied in the grass kissing and hugging.

Jak came back to reality as he pulled away from Snow slightly. "Jak?" Snow asked worried, "Are you okay?"

_Did you meet my dark half before? _His mouth moved and he thought he formed them and spoke clearly.

Looking at him Snow's eyes turned grey. "Jak…" she held his hand and pulled him to a worn looking couch, "Sit down, you saw the memory, and now you cannot speak."

_What do you mean, I can't speak. I'm speaking right now…aren't I? _Jak listened as he spoke. There was no eco like there was when she talked, but he could clearly hear himself talking and feel his mouth moving. His face grow pale. _What the hell's happening to me?_ He propped his elbows up and looked at his palms. _Come on, Jak! You were a mute before. And you thought you would always be that way. Just try and relaxes…_ Jak dropped his head into his hands and tried to relaxe as he thought to himself reassuringly.

As if she read his mind she answered, "You'll be okay Jak, it was the name of your darker half that did this to you. Your ears heard it but your brain couldn't understand it, and to protect you, he took away your voice."

_How the hell does that help me!_ Jak wanted to bomb moving his mouth and waving his hand angrily.

"Well…your brain was over loading, because as I spoke, you began to reprocessthe language." She looked at Jak, "Plus…" she hesitated then spat out the word quickly, "He didn't want you knowing his real name."

Jak looked at her. Jak…calm down I know you're in a pissed mood but just relax. The worlds should be coming back to you. 

Jak only scold, then something inside him feel warm. Slowly he could feel his voice coming back as he said the vowel sound for a, "Ahhhhh…" Snow smiled clapping her hands for him. Jak glared at her, "Wh…at?" Snow looked at him, _that's right, Jak isn't a child, so of course child rewards aren't nearly that good._ Leaning down she place a sweet kiss against his lips. As she moved away Jak began another sentences, "I lo…ve you Sn…ow…"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

Snow's eyes turned light purple and she kissed him again, "I love you too Jak…" She smiled at him as they sat on the cushiony couch. Jak lunched at her, pinning her to the couch. Snow's eyes turned a mix of black and white. _What's going on?!_ Snow cried as her vision also fallowed her eyes. Jak kissed her again, pulling himself on top of her. "Jak!" she cried. It wasn't that she didn't want to do it, it was simple because the only color she could see was black and white. Jak scanned her body with his hands, which calmed Snow in some odd way. He was being gentle now gently grazing her skin with his fingertips.

"Relax; Snow…" he whispered in her ears nibbling on the tips of them. "…you know your ears are so beautiful." He tugged slightly on the earring that found a home in her right ear, as he continued to nibble on the left. Snow squeaked squirming under him.

_It's so hot! Why is my body so hot feeling? _Snow wrapped her arms around him. She found that her breathing was already sounding like pants. _I sound like a crocodog in heat. _Closing her eyes, she could see the color again of his bright yellow and green hair.

"You sound so cute my little Snow flack." Jak answered, kissing her on the lips and down to her neck. "Your skin is so sweet and smooth. No one smells as amazing as you do; you're setting my body on fire." Jak bit down softly on her neck, as he pushed himself down more on her. Snow let out a small moan as she felt a lump in his pants rubbing against her inner thigh. "You see what you're doing to me Snow?" He asked not moving from her neck. He kissed under her chin, licking a sucking softly.

"Jak…" She squirmed under him some more. _Precursors, he's making my body so hot. _

Jak kissed down her neck again, moving his fingertips gracefully up her arms, "Do you like that, Snow?" he asked moving his hands to her belly and pulling up her shirt.

"JAK!" she squealed trying to pull her shirt down.

"Snow…" Jak said placing his hand on her cheek, "I'm not going to do what you're thinking." Snow let go and Jak's fingers danced over her tummy teasingly. Jak kissed her belly, licking and sucking gently. "I want…" Jak said fighting his urge; he moved his face closer to her breast with licks and strokes from his tongue. His hand moved lower down to Snow's belt and gently rubbed the very edge of it to the point that he could easily slip his hand down.

Snow turned bright red, her breathe came out faster and softer, "Jak…Jak you have to stop…"

Jak slowly pulled her remaining shirt up with his teeth, smiling he looked at her then at her chest. _There even bigger then I though…_ Jak said to himself. Even through the bra, he could see her nipples were hard, "Snow…" Jak teased, "You're telling me to stop yet your nipp—"

"JAK!" Snow yelled as he pulled at the edge of her silk bra.

"Silky, too? Damn were you wanting this or what?" Jak said licking his lips.

_Why is this turning me on so bad? Precursors what's wrong with me?!_ "Please Jak stop it already! This isn—" Snow squealed as she felt his warm tongue teasing her breast. "Jak, stop it!" she moved trying to get away. Her eyes turned a panicky yellow.

Suddenly Jak stopped, now he only stroked a circle on her breast. "Snow…" he asked his face pain stricken, "I didn't mean to take it that far, I didn't mean to hurt you." Jak laid his head against her chest pulling her bra up and her shirt down, "I don't know what came over me, I just…" He looked down at the hug bold in his pants.

Snow followed his eyes to it, "It's okay…" Snow half lied.

"No it wasn't, I'm so sorry Snow, and if there is anything I can do I want to know." Jak answered her rubbing the bulge is his pants painfully.

"Does it hurt?" Snow asked watching him curious.

"A little I'm really hard because of what happened and it's not going down easy, it's been like this ever since I saw you." Jak looked at her with puppy dog eyes.

"Jak…it's okay…if you wanna..." Snow blushed, "…if you wanna make love…" Snow placed a hand on his shirt pulling him down for a kiss. "Just…be gentle…" she whispered in his ear.

"I can't Snow…I mean…" Jak stopped, _that's not true…we didn't just meet…I remember all the memories with us together._ Jak looked at her eyes, they were the silver and purple color he died to see, but now there was another color, a light blue. "Okay, Snow." he said getting off her and pulling her close to himself. "My bed room's up stairs. You wanna go up there and…" his face turned red as he rubbed his neck. Smiling she shuck her head. With only made his member harder. Grinning, an idea came to his mind and he picked her up, caring her up the stairs romantically.

Laying her on the bed Snow looked at him, her eyes were still the same, but they carried more of the blue look. "I've never been with anyone Jak…" she blushed, "So I'm sorry that I don't know many po—" Jak cut her off with a kiss.


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

"Remember I haven't done anything like this either, so you're going to have to tell me if it hurt." He moved in for another kiss, gently moving on top of her. She blushed as she looked up at him, his hair was still a little wet from sweating, yet it softly draped around his face. Jak pulled away to look down at her, her hair scattered over his bed as her clothes attempted to conceal her true beauty. The buttons, he hadn't really noticed before, were barely holding, and the long skirt, he had thought to have had pants under them, did not as it showed off her lick able legs.

Oh, Jak was going to take care to make her the happiest woman in the world. He had walked in on Ashelin and Torn, and almost went blind, when they were at it, and Daxter had never neglected to tell him how to, in Daxter term: "Bonk the bunny." However, thinking of all that, Jak got even more nerves. "Jak?" Snow asked softly, placing a hand to his cheek. "Are you okay?" she looked at him tenderly.

Jak's body lit up and he dived down for a fierce kiss. His hands went straight for the button that held her, he was happy the bra was already gone. She poured out of it and moaned softly as he nipped her lips and kissed a hot trail down her neck. Jak wasted no time suckling on her breast as he cupped her, inhaling the sweet smell of her. "You taste so good Snow!" he growled looking up at her as she bit her lip. "Snow?" he stopped, "Am I hurting you?"

"Uh-huh." she whimpered. Snow grabbed his hand and pulled it to where her body ached most. Jak went ridged as his fingers felt wetness through the clothes. He didn't know what it was but he knew he wanted to taste it. He remembered then Daxter telling him about woman's bodies and how when aroused (we are NOT saying what Daxter called it) they get wet. He pushed his fingers against it and Snow moaned happily. Suddenly Jak felt like having her suck his finger, it was such an odd though to him though. Nevertheless, he moved his free hand to her mouth and to his surprise and hers; she licked it and sucked it.

Jak felt himself harden even more. Precursors, how he wanted her. He stayed like that for a few more minutes, moving to the next breast and suckling it. He pulled his finger from Snow's lips and began sliding her skirt up he kneeled over her and kept his eyes locked with hers. He could tell she was nerves and more than that, he was nervures. Jak knew she had never been looked at the way she was about to and that made him hunger for her. But he also knew too well her fear of him rejecting her and thinking her ugly.

She unbuttoned the top of it and the skirt fell open for him. Snow turned pink as Jak's eyes saw her most privet of places. Her legs were closed tight and slightly bent, so Jak couldn't see everything. The small purple hairs curled softly against her skin. Without warning, Jak tore off his shirt and placed his hands on her hips, holding her down he used his knee to open her legs. His mind was a twister of lust and as long as Snow didn't yell in pain he won't stop 'til he was satisfied.

Her legs spread willingly and he moved his face close, Snow felt herself getting wetter as she turned red. "Jak!" she whimpered again. Jak answered her with a long passant lick. Snow arched her back and moaned, _oh Jak whatever you're doing don't stop!_ He smirked and took another long lick, deepening it and watching her reaction. He moved his fingers up and found a hole, he then thanked Daxter and all his speeches on females bodies, if not he probably would either have jumped up to make sure she was okay, of never even found it. He pushed his finger into her and Snow moaned again yelling out his name. _She's so warm and tight on the inside…I wonder if I'm even ganna fit in her without hurting her. _He licked and pulled away his fingers, then kissed her softly, then took one deep lick inside her.

Snow was already panting and sweaty. "Did you like that?" he asked. She shook her head yes and looked at the bulge in his pants. "You know," he said catching her glance, "you caused this." He moved back to where he was laying on top of her, "Will you help me get rid of it?" he kissed her ear.

"I…I'm scared…" she stuttered truthfully. She moved her hands to his pants and unzipped them. Jak's member popped out immediately. It was huge! Snow looked at it and timidly touched it, stroking it softly. It was so round and long, Snow didn't know how it was going to fit in her. However, after feeling Jak's finger in her she knew his shaft would be pleasure beyond words. Jak grunted as she pulled a little too hard. "Sorry!"

Jak looked at her, "Don't pull okay…that's all." Snow felt his gaze go to her spot, she know he would be gentle but she wasn't sure he would stay that way when he began to want more. Snow pulled his shaft to her kitty (Don't make fun of my terms, I don't like most of the words to describe it so deal) And placed its head on the opening. "You sure?" Jak said already pushing in. Then he stopped, "Wait…" he got up and pulled his pants off, "o-k."

Snow looked at him, his body was gorgeous. He quickly lined himself back up and looked at her, "You tell me if this hurts okay. Daxter told me it hurts a little at first for girls, but if it really hurts—" Snow kissed him lifting her hips slightly, eager to have him inside her. Jak stayed in their kiss as she pushed his member into her, his head barely fit and it was amazingly tight. "Hold on again…" he left her lips and straddled her, watching as his shaft pushed in. "OOOoooOhhhhhHHHhh…" Jak moaned as his ears feel back.

"AaaaAAmmMMmmm…!" Snow moaned in response, "Jak…your really big…" she closed her eyes as he pushed in more. He was about half way in when she jumped slightly. Tears started to stream from her eyes as she bit her knuckles.

"Snow?" Jak asked as he felt something hot running around his shaft. Looking down he saw blood and felt tears come to his eyes too. _Oh, precursors, what did I do to her?_ As Jak want to pull away, Snow jumped again. "Snow…I'm going to try and pull away…I'm so sorry…I didn't know I would hurt you like this." Tears covered his cheeks now.

"Don't…this is what Daxter must have been talking about. It's starting to stop now…push it in more, Jak." He looked down at her and did as she wished pushing in at the same low agonizing past he had been. "MmmmmMM!" she moaned, "Faster, Jak. Please faster…" Jak looked at her then down at their intertwined bodies, he was almost all the way in now, and he was more than happy to push in all the way. He pushed in fairly fast and kissed her, his body went numb for a second as he felt her clench him tightly, he pulled out slowly and shoved his shaft back in.

"Precursors, Snow you're so damn tight around me!" Jak growled keeping a fast hard past on her, "I'm going to make you scream in pleasure!"

"Yes! OH, JAK! Yes, yes, yes! You're so big and hard, you're making me wet!" she moaned in response.

Jak pushed in harder as Snow arched her back high and moaned. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her up so she was sitting on his lap. He looked into her eyes, "Snow…I don't know what I'm doing…"

She looked at him and kissed him fiercely, "I don't know what I'm doing either…" her hips started to move and Jak moaned contently.

Jak grabbed her ass and helped her as they kissed. Suddenly Show felt herself getting hotter, Jak felt it too, she was squeezing his shaft even more then before, and she was hot. "Jak!!!" she moaned loudly, "Jak! I'm hot! It's hot!!" Not knowing what to do Jak's first thought was to pull out of her, but his instincts told him to go faster and harder 'til he felt the same. Snow moaned louder and louder as he went deeper and harder, her nails pressed against Jak's back as they hugged and felt their climaxes together.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Jak held Snow close as she trembled in his arms. He looked down at her, she was so fragile and thin. His thought's went to her thinness then, Snow was very thin, very very thin, and Jak's heart hurt as he looked at her and the scars that covered her skin. She hadn't been wearing those clothes for any other reason than to hid her body, to hid the shape it was in from others. Jak pulled her even closer and he wondered if she could hear his heart beating.

Snow looked up at him, then back down to her body. _He's just noticing how ugly I am isn't he?_ She whimpered softly to herself. She wrapped her arms around him as Jak pulled her close; she listened to his heart racing and wondered if he was discussed with her appearance. As she went to speak, Jak cut her off.

"Snow," He asked softly not looking at her, "When have you last eaten?"

She went to open her mouth but again Jak cut her off.

"Snow," He asked his voice cracking with a mixture of hatred and pain overwhelmed him, "Snow, who did this to you?"

Snow looked up at him as he kept his gaze to the far off wall, "I haven't eaten in quite some time…and there was no one who that did this to me…" She dropped her gaze. "But Jak," she answered hopefully which only hurt him more; "I'm use to it."

He looked down at her as she smiled up at him. His face was masked but his eyes told her she should never say that again. Hatred heated his body as he thought of the people in his village, beating a innocent little girl to the point that she scared like this, or to scare her to the point of not even asking or seeking food…purple bolts of eco erupted from Jak's back as he cradled himself over her. Snow felt his body heat and his nails grow as he changed. She knew he would kill everyone, innocent of her beatings or not they would die and she knew it. So with a soft and soothing touch Snow rubbed his biceps.

"Jak…" she whispered, "Don't do it. They are not worth your pain and anger; they aren't even worth your hatred." Snow cuddled up to him trying to ease him back to her.

He looked down at her as she laid her head on his chest. He knew she was right, and that just pissed him off even more. _Those bastereds will pay for hurting my Snow, just they wait! _Taking deep breathes he kissed her forehead, "Snow."

"Yes?"

"Get dressed, I'm going down stairs and make you something to eat, what do you like?" Jak asked ruffling up her hair.

Snow's eyes turned a green shade, "Jak…ummm…anything will be more than good enough."

"No." Jak said lifting her chin and kissing her softly, "You taste like apples and peaches, with cream." Jak licked his lips, "I'll make us some fruit and a Yakow burger for you and your proton."

He walked over to the door when Snow stopped him, "Jak…" she mumbled, "…umm…don't you need some clothes?" Snow blushed pointing to his tight butt that he wasn't consoling at all.

"It's my house." He chuckled, "I can make lunch naked if I want."

Blushing Snow looked at him, "Aren't I, the one that's suppose to be cooking naked for you?"

Jak's eyes immediately darted to the floor while he scratched his neck and envisioned her naked on his kitchen counter. Him on top fu—

"Heheh…" Snow giggled breaking Jak's fantasy.

Looking up at her his face was innocent and confused, "What?"

"Your…buddy is…" Snow chuckled as she pointed down to his now stiff member.

"Precursors!!!" Jak yelled grabbing a towel from the floor, "I'll be down stairs in the kitchen, straight down the hall, down the stairs through the mean living room with the fire place and it's the one with no doors."

Snow smiled as he ran out the door. _I wonder how long it's been since he's cleaned that towel? _She bit her lip as she thought of what Jak must have been thinking of to get that stiff shaft. Snow felt herself getting wet, _I hate when this happens…and it always happens when I'm around Jak. _

Pushing herself up, Snow looked around the room. Clothes were hanging from draws and scattered over the floor. Then she got a question answered that suddenly popped in her head, Jak wear boxers. There were even a pair with hearts on it, and one with his our name and face. She chuckled seeing a signature on them: _To Jak, 'The hero' Love Ashelin._ Getting up Snow walked over to a pair of mirror doors and opened it, a avalanche of clothes hit the poor girl like a ton of bricks; which she swear were mixed with the clothes. Snow yelled as something wet touched her ear. _What the hell?!_ She grabbed her ear and pulled it down, whipping the liquid off her ear. A pair of boxers hung from her ear,_ why would his boxer— _Snow froze,_ EWWWW!!!!_ She squalled running from them.

Catching her breathe, on the other side of the room, Snow went through a drawer she hoped wouldn't have anything jumping out at her. Finally, she found what she had been looking for. One of Jak's big shirts that didn't smell like burnt flesh or covered in dirt and grease. Pulling it over her head Snow pulled her hair out and shook it softly. "Okay, Snow! This is it, he's saw you naked, you can do this, you can tell him!" Snow said looking into a mirror on his dresser, "There simple words, but they have so much meaning…" she looked at the door as she felt a presence.


	11. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER 11**_

"Snow…Are you having fun?"

Snow went cold as she saw HIM. "Go away Gol, I'm not your play thing." She snarled.

Gol moved over to her swiftly, "Oh…" he said placing his long gray fingers under her chin, "…but you are. I made you, and I can unmake you."

She bit his fingers, as her head began to throb.

"You little bitch!!!" He yelled with his Dark Vader like voice. (You know his voice is really hard to describe?)

"I made you. I gave you life when no one else would."

As she grabbed her head Snow looked up at him as her eyes turned a dark purple, "Yes and I have paid you back for your 'kindness' one hundred times over. For some Yakow milk and a snake burger you make me into what I am!" Her hair spiked up, hardening at the tips of white, "You turned me into this, monster!" her nails grow out turning into spikes, "Then you did this to, Jak! You did this to thousands of other innocent people, and for what?! Jak beat you and your sister once, he can do it again, and this time I'll be there to help. Go away now, Gol, without your sister you're nothing." Snow lunged at him as she turned a light purple. Her hands where now claws as she lashed out at him, Gol moved gracefully from her attacks but was caught off guard as one of her now crystallized hair tips cut through him, paralyzing his body. "My body has matured and my tips are now poisons; paralyzing my opponents."

"You wretch." He breathed angrily, "You're nothing without the dark echo that I gave you, without that you would have died!"

Snow looked at him, "Yes I would have, but even with it, I never hurt a villager. And all I got from it was more pain, while you and your sister experimented on me to see the best way to keep me around as your toy. But when Jak started to calm me, and call to me, I didn't need either of you. That's why you needed him out of the way, though then I went to the lava and it soothed me, the same way Jak did, you were surprised." Snow looked Gol in his bitty red eyes, "Something went wrong with me, something you didn't think could happen, and I turned into this…this thing that isn't even like Jak or anyone else!" Snow's eyes were completely purple; there wasn't even any white left in them; nothing but that deep hatred purple.

Gol, not being a complete idiot, flashed out of the room. Snow could hear his laughter, "Did you really think I would leave my dark echo prison to see you?"

Snow tightened, "You can't leave!" her body went limp; "You…can't…leave. You cannot leave!!! You're still trapped!" Snow felt her heart flutter, "You're just projecting yourself using the dark echo, I bet you don't even look the way you project yourself, too."

"I don't, simply for the sheer terror I would bring forth from all." Gol said showing his naturally freaky face.

"Can't get much scarier! Go away!" Snow grabbed her head again as she fought the dark echo that mixed inside her. Her blood was boiling and she felt numb. Looking down at her palm she could clearly make out the purple tint, however she also saw three other hands as her head began to throb horribly. She opened her mouth but nothing came out, grabbing her head and pulling her knees to her chest, Snow gently cradled herself on Jak's bed. _Why does it hurt like this? _She whimpered not letting a single tear fall from her eyes. _Why am I always in pain…?_ She closed her eyes as flashes of her past hit her, there were many people but a tall woman looking down at a little girl stud out and she was crying.

"Why am I seeing this?" Snow cried covering herself with his blanket, as she smelled Jak's musty masculine sent. Crying she shoved her nose deep into his blankets and sobbed silently as the pain slowly drifted way. Her brow was covered in sweat and her eyes turned from pink to grey back to some off shade of blue, she shuck slightly as the pain let her head and the memories with it. "Why can't I just be normal? Why was I left to fend for myself? Did I do something so bad that my clan and family wanted nothing to do with me?" She shook her head in anger, "Damn you Precursors! Giving me Jak and then these visions! I hope you son of a bitch's get barbecued by some lizard!" Snow shook her fist in the air, "I know you bastereds can hear me! You send me your hero so I wouldn't fulfill a prophecy that was told over three hundred years ago! A prophecy that you could have prevented!"

Snow felt herself falling into the o-so familiar feel of darkness. "Jak…" _...save me, again._ Her head hit the pillow as her purple hair flowed around her. _I just want to…_ Tears slide out of her closed eyes as her mind slowly went blink, and all she could think of was _help me. _


	12. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER 12**_

Jak went rigid as he flipped the burger he had been seasoning. _What was that?_ A breeze of sorrow and pain hit him hard leaving Jak breathless and holding his chest.

JAK! Get your ass to Snow! Something just happened!

However, by the time that time Jak was already half way up the stars as he felt his heart raising. _Dark what's going on? Why did I get that gust of pain suddenly?_ His heart pounded to the point he was sure it would burst out of his chest. Something was happening in his house with his Snow. Jak had no idea what was lurching in his home only minutes ago, and wasn't prepared for who he would find comatose in his bed. Walking into his room Jak looked in to see Snow lying down in his bed in one of his shirts. At first, he was turned on but he quickly realized she hadn't done it on purpose. As he walked over to her, he could see the tints of purple on her, her white tips were crystallized and her nails had grown unnaturally long.

_Dark…what's going on? _Jak asked in horror, as his eyes grow big,_ She looks like you…What the hell aren't you guys telling me?! If I don't know, I can't protect her! _Jak sat down on the bed and pulled Snow's head to his lap. He gently brushed his fingers over her purple cheek, lips, and bangs. His heart throbbed to see her like this, _what could have caused this? Could it have been the sex? The darker half only comes out as a protection when I'm too weak, but that's normally because I'm being threatened. _Jak placed his forehead against hers, desperately wanting to help.

_ Jak?_

Jak shot up, it was faint, but he could her Snow's voice. He listened but heard nothing. _Place your forehead against hers again Jak. There is where your answer is. But…when you know the truth, will you still love Snow? _Light Jak asked sternly then faded away.

Not knowing what to do, Jak sat his forehead against hers once more. Images flowed from her to him and his subconscious took control as he slipped into Snow's darker half.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" a woman's voice could be heard screaming through the village.

Jak rubbed his head as it throbbed and immediately jumped to his feet running towards the screams. The screams came from a small hut he had never seen before, a younger version of the bird lady, the mayor, his "uncle", and even the fisherman were all surrounding a screaming woman. Then he heard more people, all the sages were there and Samos was pushing back a teenage sculptor who wanted to know what was happening.

Jak walked past them all without anyone noticing. As he saw Samos Jak's eyes watered, _this can't be…Samos is dead…he's been dead for more than a year…_ Looking around though Jak got the big hint that he, once again, was not in his time period. Only this time no one seemed to notice him as he walked up to the woman. She was in labor ready to give birth.

"Okay, dearie. Just breathe. In. Out. In. Out." The bird lady spoke softly as she examined her, "You're almost there, I can see the crown."

Jak looked at the poor woman sweating and clinging to the sheets. _Where is her husband?_

Suddenly the woman screamed out in hatred, "I'll kill that bastered for making me go through this alone!" Tears socked her cheek and Jak desperately wanted to confute her. Reaching out his hand and held hers, even though she couldn't see him she seemed to calm down somehow.

She was beautiful and even while in her condition was breathtakingly elegant. "Push!" the bird lady cried as the whole village looked in silences.

Then Jak heard it, a small squeaky cry from a child that was just born. "What is it?" The villagers asked.

The bird lady did not answer as she held the babe close to her. Her voice trailed off in sorrow, "It's a girl…"

She handed the child over to its mother as Gol spoke, "Then…he knew…" Gol, mind you wasn't yet taken by dark echo. He was a tint of light lilac but he was extremely handsome and his voice was soothing. The woman cradled her newborn child to her chest. Gol looked at her with sorrow and pity as he tapped at one of his many earrings, "Danyale…don't get attached to it…you know what must be done to that child."

Danyale looked up at all of them, "For what? She was born female and to that bastered, but I was not married to him for she does not carry the name Snow. You will not take her from me because of a prophecy sent by the precursors hundreds of years ago! Perhaps there was another female to the Snow's that had born, maybe she was the child and they killed her already. Or…" Danyale held her child close as she cried, "Maybe there is no prophecy at all. Have any of you, even one, laid eyes on this prophecy chiseled in stone?" It was obvious she was not going to hand her daughter off to be slaughtered.

But what throw Jak back was that Samos didn't say a word in her defense instead he actually walked up to her and placed his hands out. "Danyale, this is for the best of our village. Remember, 'Great evil will rain down when a snow girl is born. This snowy princess with her frozen heart and icy eyes will kill all in her way, destroying her home so to cover it in snow.'"

Jak feel back against the wall, they were willing to kill this child out of fear. _Just like the baran…_ Jak thought to himself. It hurt him to see Samos didn't notice he was doing the same thing. Jak looked at the small girl. She looked like her mother; the only difference was she had white strands mixed with her brown ones. "Oh…by…the Precursors…!" Jak whispered under his breath as he looked at the child's eyes. Her eyes were purple and they looked right at him, the same purple color he only knew Snow to carry. _There talking about Snow. They were trying to kill Snow! _Jak looked at the woman whose face was stand in tears as she refused to give up her daughter.

"Damn it, Samos, you have a daughter! How could you ask me to give up mine, let us take yours! Is there not also a prophecy for her? 'Born of health, to heal and save, with envy too green, she will kill the prophesied king.'" Then she spat on the ground, "Do you forget so easily that she is of destruction too? You people sicken me, fighting to take a mother's child because of something so petty, yet refusing to ever recall one that was set on a sage?" Danyale cried out in anger, "She is also born of my light eco! From my womb! From me!! Even though his blood also runs through hers, my light eco is also a much-noted part of her, and I will not let you take her. Samos. Don't make ME kill all of you." She looked around the room, "It is me you will fear if you reach for my child in anger."

Gol reached for Samos, gently touching him on the shoulder, "Samos…it is true, Keira will most likely grow to kill our savior, but we have over looked her hoping it would not come to pass…therefore, is it not cruel of us to ask for her child without time to see whose traits she will inherit? This child being female already proves her mother's genes are already dominating; perhaps this prophecy is just balderdash?"

The villagers looked to each other and then back at the child. They didn't hide their disgust in the idea but did not argue with Gol. "Thank you Gol." Danyale said softly. "If worse comes to worse…I will give her my light eco."

"Danyale you can't! If you did you would be killing yourself." Gol said walking over to her side, "I promise you, I will protect her."

She looked up into his eyes, "Gol…you can't…I'm sorry but I don't ever want you touching my little girl. I can sense it in you, something dark and angry…don't let it consume you." She placed a gentle hand on his arm.

Jak looked around; his mind was over whelmed by what had happened to Snow only a few minutes into life.

"What will you name it?" Samos spat out.

Danyale glared over at him, "I will name her ______"

_Shit not this again!_ Jak thought to himself as everything started to blur and he found himself in darkness.

"Mommy!" a small girl's voice rang in Jak's ears. "Mommy!"

A tiny girl appeared, she was running after a woman who smiled back at her. The girl stretched out her arms as she ran after her mommy. Tears covered her face and overflowed her eyes. With long brown hair and white tips, it was Snow. She couldn't be older than eight as she ran through the darkness. "Mommy!!! Mommy where are you going? Take me with you!" Snow cried. Suddenly she fell and as she looked up her mother finished from site.

"You can't come with me Sweetie." Danyale's voice whispered through the air.

Standing up Snow held her hands up to her eyes and cried into them. "Mommy! Mommy!" she kept crying as Jak felt his heart breaking horrible. Her eyes were a pale yellow color that he hoped to never see again.

Quickly Jak walked over to her, and not knowing what would happen knelt down beside her and hugged her. He tightened as he felt her flinch. At first, he thought she felt his huge but as he looked up, he saw what caused her to flinch. The villagers had thrown things at her and a rock had graced her cheek. Jak's anger was toppled by that but for some reason he couldn't become his darker half.

That's when Jak fully understood Snow's hatred toward the villagers. They had exiled her at eight. Jak's eyes blurred again as darkness consumed him, his heart stopped as he heard a girl screaming. "Precursors, no…no…" he turned towards the screams, his face white and sunken; he saw what he was most unwilling to accept. Snow was laid out on a table. Straps covered her wrist and ankles and moved to the center of her body. Jak's heart throbbed for her, as he knew he could do nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Letting out another bloodcurdling scream Snow panted, "Kill me, damn it!" She screamed as another purple vault of lightening struck her and she shuck viciously on the table.

Jak's heart stopped as her back arched and then fell back, hard, on the table. "Who the…"

"Snow, Snow, Snow…" A tall-disfigured human appeared. _Gol._ Jak growled in anger. "Now do you really want me to throw you back to the villagers? They took your mother away, and I saved you. My sister and I saved you."

Snow picked up her head, long enough to spit in his face. "I won't be it! I won't turn into some monster to fight for you; I know you and your sister can't handle me. This dark eco isn't affecting me the way you had hoped and it never will, Gol!"

Gol whipped his face off calmly and grabbed a mirror that sat next to Snow's 'chair'. "Snow…do you really think," he said calmly walking back to her with them mirror hidden behind his back, "That the villagers want you?" He looked down at her then pulled out the mirror.

Snow closed her eyes walling at the mirror and Gol cursing them both.

Nevertheless, Gol grabbed her chin and held it facing the mirror, forcing Snow to look into the mirror Gol smiled wickedly as Snow turned an even paler white, "Do you think they want a freak like you? Who can't even keep her eye color the same for more than five seconds?" he laughed at her as Snow's face was stricken with pain.

Jak so desperately wanted to convert her. One of the things he loved about her was her eyes. Though they were changing wildly now, most likely because of the dark eco testing, they were still beautiful.

"Jak will be my next hiphog." Gol laughed as he referred to using Jak as a genie pig more or less.

"Don't you dare touch him, Gol! So help me not even—"

"What are you going to do Snow? Your chained, you have no family no place to go, and now way to get necessaries things such as food, clothing, and shelter. Because if you honestly think that those villagers will take you in your nuts, not even Samos will take you. Precursors he would probably give you back to me and tell me to destroy this filthy mutt." Gol was turned around now having his back to her when he turned his head, "You know that's what you are, a mutt." He spat the word out, "Mangy good for nothing m-u-t-t."

Jak was rigid with anger as Gol used that superior bullshit to hurt Snow. At least she wasn't fucking a so-called family member as he was. Everyone knew Gol and Maya's relationship, Gol used the word pure bloods are born from other pure bloods and everyone else had been contaminated somehow. Jak honestly didn't remember Gol and Maya ever looking like they did at Snow's birth. Maya had stayed back and said nothing, only holding her belly and crying silently. Then Jak thought of something, what if what pushed Gol and Maya over was a miss carriage?

At that time back then, there was no way they were screwing, she must have gotten pregnant, and miss carried, killing her on the inside and breaking her heart. Jak felt for her. Maya's sadness probably didn't help Gol's already twisted mind. Jak wondered if Maya knew what Gol was doing to Snow?

"Maya will be home soon, you say nothing to her Snow; and I will stay away from your little toy, Jak." Gol hissed vanishing and letting taking the chair with him.

Snow landed on her butt, "Son of a—!" she complained as she rubbed her butt. "I fucking hate your guts Gol. And if I ever get you with my hands free, I'll let the rabid lurker-fish fest on your newly gutted interns." The darkness consumed her as Snow stud tall with her arms to her sides and her face looking up to the ceiling. In that moment Snow looked more like a warrior then any legend or fighter Jak had ever heard of.

It was silent for what seemed like a lifetime to Jak as he watched his Snow tending to her wounds, alone. Isolated. Scared.

"Snow?" a friendly females voice came in as Maya flashed herself in and hugged Snow lovingly.

However, when Snow didn't return the hug Maya pulled away with a frown. Snow looked at her, stone faced.

"Sweetie?" Maya tilted her head and looked Snow in the eyes. "Is it because their changing rapidly again? Snow, if I could I would take them away and give you your mothers, I'm sorry you retrieved your fathers eyes."

Looking up at her Snow's eyes softened, "Maya…do you really not know what's up with my eyes changing so quickly?"

Maya felt bad, Jak could see it in her eyes, "No…all I know is your father had something like this; all the Snow's did. The males did, we haven't heard of any females so we don't know what might happen to you." Maya hugged her again holding her close, "I'm sorry your mother died Snow; please know though, that I love you. Like you were my own child." Kissing her cheek softly Maya hovered slightly above Snow.

"Maya, I know…but your brother, Gol, has changed. He's so—"

Gol flashed in cutting Snow off, "So Maya, did you find what you were looking for?"

Maya looked up at her brother then back at Snow. _What is my brother doing… _then while looking at Snow's hair Maya saw strands of a deep purple. The deep purple only achieved by dark eco. "Gol!" Maya's anger flew as she screamed her brother's name, "What have you done to my child! What have you done to her?"

Gol glared at Snow, if looks could kill Snow would have been a pile of ashes on the ground. "What, may I ask, dear sister, is the matter with Snow?" Gol asked tenderly rubbing his hands together nervously.

Maya placed a gentle hand in Snow's hair, and found even more strands of deep purple, she pushed them to the service and looked at Gol with anger and hurt. "Gol…what have you done to my poor Snow…why is there dark eco strands in her hair?"

"How should I know?" Gol shrugged. He walked over to Snow and placed a hand in her hair.

Snow flinched. Her body went frigid and Jak saw red. May the Precursors have mercy for them if they live and run into Jak.

Maya watched Gol with a glare. "Gol, you do this? You've mixed Snow with dark eco! As if her mother hadn't died sadly, hating what might happen to her only daughter; you go and do this? This!" Maya held up Snow's hair, even with her anger she was very gentle while Gol on the other hand ranked his nasty pasty grey fingers through it pulling and yanking. "You knew what the prophecy said that's why she gave her to us! How co—"

"She didn't give us her." Gol said cutting her off, "She told me when Snow was first born that I wasn't ever to touch her beloved child." His gaze seared Snow, "You're nothing but a mutt. Mixing without marriage, mixing with someone of a different eco!" he flung his arms up in rage as he spat, "That bitch had what was coming to her!"

Maya slapped him hard, "Don't you say that you asshole! This child is alive because her mother did amazing things; she did an amazing thing giving her light eco to her babe! You have ma—"

As Maya want to slap him again Gol grabbed her wrist and she fell to her knees in pain, "I didn't do anything but help her Snow blood grow."

Jak stood next to Snow as she watched in horror; suddenly Jak saw a small light spark in the darkness. Maya cried out in pain as Jak turned his head to the light and saw Snow running to it. "Run, Snow! Run!!!" Maya screamed as she scratched at Gol hand, "It hurts! Stop it brother!"


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

A light then flashed through the room and Jak was back at his home, in bed, with Snow snuggled up to his chest as tears feel from her sleep-induced eyes. He found his own face wet from tears as he held her close and sobbed silently.

"Snow…" A small voice popped through the darkness. At first, she thought it was Jak but the voice was too whiny to be his. Opening her eyes slightly Daxter looked up at her innocently with concern. "Snow…what happened? Jak…Jak…he's crying Snow, yet he's holding onto you as if you were the Jaws of Life." Daxter's ears were bent low as he looked at them from the foot of the bed.

Walking up behind him was a tall female ottsel grabbed Daxter's shoulder and looked at him desperately, "They're here Daxiepoo."

His mouth slightly agape Daxter jumped into the bed and shacked Jak's arms, "Come on buddy, you go to get up." Jak didn't budge if anything he tightened his grip on Snow, "Say something Jak…" Daxter whimpered, "Jak we need you!"

Suddenly Jak's eyes flashed open and deep purple bolts spiked from his rock hard body, "I'm going to kill Gol!"

Falling backwards Daxter looked at Jak stunned, "Damn, Jak, Déjà vu much?! The last time you did this to me was at the freaking palace when I had to save your ass." Daxter smiled back at Tess flexing his fuzzy muscles, which he didn't really have. "That's right…" he poised heroically, "I had to go in and save Jak. That palace didn't know what hit it when I got through with it."

Tess giggled, "That's my Daxiepoo!" she jumped up and hugged him, almost breaking her neck in the poses.

"Tess!" Daxter yelped grabbing her, "You have to be more careful, you're not as big as you use to be." Daxter looked back at Snow, "She was human like three months ago."

Tess kissed his cheek, "My hero."

Jak grabbed his head sleepily looking at Daxter, "What the hell are you two doing in my bed?" Jak's forehead was covered with sweat and then he remembered what had happened he looked over at Snow. "Snow…" Jak's bottom lip quivered, "Are you okay?"

Snow looked away and shook her head for him. Her eyes were a green color that reminded him of an unripened banana.

Gently Jak wrapped his arms around her protectively as Daxter poised for Tess. Suddenly a knocking came at his door. Jak's ears perked up and Snow tightened her grip. "Oh no Daxiepoo, they're here!" Tess grabbed Daxter.

Jak's eyes went straight to Daxter, who was holding onto Tess shivering slightly. "Daxter who's here?" he asked motioning Snow to get up.

"The Krimzon guards…Keira and 'Errol' brought them." Tess shivered.

Suddenly the shattering of wood was all they could hear as Jak jumped up and yelled a angrily profound word. "Snow, get dressed! Can you fight?" Jak pulled on a pair of boxers…(If you read the other chapters, those boxers!) …and then a pair of loss sweats. His body rippled as he moved like a predator to the door. Slowly opening it, Jak looked to see if they had made it to the second floor. His home was big but being it Keira, she would know exactly where he preferred to sleep.

Coming up behind him Snow tapped his shoulder. "I can fight." She whispered.

Daxter pulled Tess off the bed, "Damn it Jak I told you we should have put some cool booby traps or a secret escape, but nnnooooo! 'The villagers won't bother us; the worst thing that could happen is the house catching ablaze!'" Daxter waved his hands irritably. "An—" Snow shoved her heel into Daxter's big mouth cutting him off.

"How many are there Tess?" Jak asked looking back into the room when he heard Daxter shut up so abruptly.

Tess fiddled with her ears, "We don't know…Torn and Ashelin said they would take them down. But it doesn't look like that happened, I'm worried Jak…" she looked up at Snow and Jak. "Errol was really angry and Keira was crying."

Suddenly a chill went down the back of Snow's spin, "Something's happening…" Yelling could then be heard from the stairs, they were about to be found. Jak looked started stomping on the floor boarders listening for something.

"What the hell are you doing Jak?" Daxter yelled whipping his mouth.

"I did put some stuff in Daxter…I Just have to find it…a floor board that creeks has a peace maker under it." he grinned, "These guys have no honor, they'll have guns and think we don't but one peace maker can take some KG's out." A floorboard then jumped out with a squeal almost hitting Jak in his jewels. "Damn it…that was close. It's supposed to squeal not try and neuter me!"


	15. Chapter 15

Daxter chuckled.

_**Chapter 15**_

A KG solider ran in, busting the door down and sending a shiver from Snow to Daxter. Lying down, Tess tripped another man dressed in red that ran in. Pulling the peace making to full view, he pointed it at the poor KG man and smirked, "Now, you can leave now. On the other hand, I can make you leave. I'm good either way."

"Leave your weapon too." Snow said, her eyes were a deep red.

Jak smiled at her, "Good idea, but can you shoot it?"

The KG growled, however until Jak heard the sound of the man's gun warming up he had ignored him. Jumping Jak barley evaded the shot.

"Damn it! Die freak!" The KG yelled.

Snow's eyes snapped from the deep red to a flaming red, taking a crystallized rock from the dresser she hit the man hard in the back of his head. "Don't you call him a freak, you arm pit sniffer. Go crawl back to your master and bitch at him, he's the freak!" Snow felt herself shacking with adrenalin while the KG did just what she had said.

Daxter jumped onto Jak's shoulder and Tess to Snow's. "Damn Jak, that girl is scary when she wants to be. Remind me to never piss her off."

Tess looked over Snow's shoulder as two more KG's came. Rushing them, Snow took both out fast and continued down the hall. Jak ran after her warming up the peacemaker. "Jak, give me a gun." Snow said pushing her back against a wall and carefully looking around the corner. She showed Jak five fingers and then took the gun as he threw it.

Daxter put a finger over his lips acting like he was the brains. Snow held the gun close to her heart as she took a deep breath.

Jak's heart stopped as he watched her, _she's so beautiful…_ he had never seen a woman carry a gun like Snow did, her eyes were a crystal blue that slightly scared him. She wasn't his Snow baby anymore; she was a cold killer now. And that scared him. _What if she stays like this?_ Then anger creased his brow, how and why would she have to learn this? What in this time could have made her the fighter she was?

His grip tightened on the gun's holster, he was going to take some serious anger issues out on the KG's that had fucked up his nice day. Jak was going to blow every since person who wasn't invited out of his house and life. Pushing himself against the wall, he aimed at the KG's heads and pulled the trigger. Snow's eyes grow as she watched the soldiers hit the ground.

"They're not died." Daxter whispered, "Jak's a great aim and won't kill, just nocks their asses out."

Snow looked around the corner to make sure no other KG's were coming and sauntered over to Jak, pulling him down to her level she placed a soft kiss against his lips. Jak blinked as he saved the taste of her. His body grow suddenly hard and thoughts of her in his bed flashed over and over again.

_This isn't the time for those thoughts Jak. _His lighter half chattered in, _Keep a straight head and get this over with. Then you'll have the reast of your lives together. _

Jak shifted as she pulled away, "Snow…I have…we have to keep a straight head, and when you do that," he looked down to his groins, "Let's just say it doesn't help."

Snow blushed, shaking her head and smiling, "Let's kick these KG wanna be asses!"

Daxter jumped onto her shoulder and stuck his middle finger out, "Let's go fuck up Keira's wanna be Jakie-boys ass!"


	16. Chapter 16

Errol wrapped his arms around Keira seductively and whispered in her ear, "Babe, what you plan on doing to that little eco freak girl?"

Keira balled her fist up, "I'm ganna rip out that bitch's hair and drop her in a vat of dark eco." Her teeth were grinding together by now and she could taste small traces of her own blood, "I want that freak's head! Yelling at me and acting as if she knew them all so well, well they'll never suspect a early morning call from me." She chuckled menacingly.

"Just don't overdo it babe, it's not good for the baby." Errol rubbed her tummy affectionately, "What you think it'll be? I'm hoping for a boy." Errol didn't really want to be here; to the point, he couldn't figure out why Kiera wanted to be either. She was finally rid of the clingy eco freak he just didn't understand why she wanted to come back. The only thing he wanted to consider, because there was another he thought of but didn't even wanna think about, was that the eco girl had hurt her and she wanted the closer…maybe even to rub in Jak's face what he lost. Errol didn't really know in the end and he was fine with that.

Keira twisted around in his arms and kissed Errol sweetly on the cheek, "I know…I'll be good."

"Oh please be bad." Errol laughed deep in his throat.

Blushing she swatted her hand playfully at his chest. "You're such a perv, Errol."

"Only for you sweetie."

"I think I'm going to be sick!" a loud obnoxious way too familiar voice yelled from the far right. Daxter covered his eyes as he acted like he was blind, "Oh precursors Jak I can't see! I can't se— Whole on, maybe this is a good thing." He laughed still holding his hand over his eyes. "Jak! Cover your eyes before it's to late and they blind you with their…" Daxter paused then moved his hand and lowed over to Jak, "What word could describe this…because honestly I don't know one."

"Don't warn me Daxter. Whose shoulder are you sitting on again?" Snow chimed in.

Keira turned angrily at the sound of Snow's feminine voice. It was so much softer then her own and that pissed her off even more. "What the fuck are you doing here!" in truth, she had expected Jak to be here alone, at most with Daxter and his by polar girlfriend.


	17. Chapter 17

"Well…" Snow blushed thinking about what they had done, "sleeping over?" she looked up at Jak who was standing beside her.

His blue eyes held the torment that Keira had caused him and Snow felt her eyes change to a deep heated red. Jak placed his hand on her free shoulder as he kept eye contact with Keira. "Yeah, couse we didn't get much sleep did we, Snow?"

Daxter's jaw dropped as that registered, "Oh my boxers! You did it?"

Snow turned pink as Keira turned a blood shot red, "You bitch! How could you Jak you barley know this freak!"

"Shut up!" a voice bummed in, "Shut the hell up! You have treated Jak like rode kill! Only coming his way when he won something, and when he kicked you wannabe hero's ass you got all hot and heavy for him. But you went and slept with the wrong hero, huh? Thought Errol would have been the one to win. So please, you two timing witch, get out of our time and stay out. People like you aren't needed!"

Everyone turned to look at Tess who had jumped down from a chair. Standing at no taller than 2 foot 9 inches she was extremely pissed and fierce looking. "You need to get over yourself already. I want my Daxtiepoo and Snow wants her Jakieboo." Tess placed her paws on her hips and glared, "Leave."

Keira looked at the rat and felt her anger topple, "What the hell is this? Precursors I just want my Jak back!"

"What?" Errol yelled jumping at the statement, "What the! Keira I thought we were—"

She cut him off holding her hands to her chest as tears fell from her eyes, "I just want to have things go back to how they were. You, Daxter, and me, I want to forget everything that happened before we went throw that horrible time spire!"

That's when Jak understood what Tess meant when she said Keira was crying, "Snow do you remember—"

"Yeah…" Snow's eyes fell to Keira's belly and her eyes turned a sad purple, "… 'It' didn't make it…"

"What are you talking about freak? What's 'it'?" Errol demanded in rage. _Why is Keira asking for Jak? I'm her damn husband! I'm her baby's father! Keira is MINE!_

"Keira…I'm sorry…" Jak looked at her.

"What the? Why are you apologizing to her she tried to kill us, she's—"

Snow pushed her finger over her lip, "Shhh… Daxter, Keira is in pain and acting on only that." Snow walked over to her and knelt down. Keira was on her knees balling as she held her belly. "It's not your fault, Keira." She grabbed her and held her close as Keira continued to sob uncontrollably.

She flinched at the unfamiliar feeling, she had said horrible things to this woman, and yet here she was, comforted her. Keira wrapped her arms around Snow and just cried. It was too much for her to handle and it was something Errol hadn't even noticed. "If only Errol cared." She whispered in a sob.

Errol straightened as he heard his name. He felt the tears pricking at his eyes but he refused to let them out as Jak watched the two women.

"Errol, if I were you, I would take Keira and ask her wants wrong."

Errol shuffled slightly ashamed, "I have…she says I should know…" Errol straightened up again, "And I'm not you." He practically snarled.


	18. Chapter 18

"Errol you realizes she's not getting any bigger, she actually losing weight?"

"Stop!" Keira yelled cutting off Jak's explanation. "He doesn't know he doesn't care. I just wanna go back before it all happened, and be naive to this pain." She looked at Snow; she could see her reflection in those honest and caring eyes. That's when she wondered most why her father had exiled this girl. It hurt deep down as she came to a horrible thought, her father had asked Snow's mother to kill her child…they were willing to kill Snow even after birth. "I'm so sorry, Snow!" Keira cried her eyes overflowing with tears as more pain seeped in, all the memories, the horrible, terrible things the villagers and she herself had done. "I was horrible! Maybe this is the Precursors justice for me?"

Snow slapped her, her eyes were a deep and radiant gold, "Don't say that, don't you try and blame them. And don't blame yourself. Don't pity yourself, this happens, things like this. You just have to…get over it. I did. Now you do. At least you can try again." By now, Keira was still in shock at Snow's brutal but true words, she could try again, but Snow couldn't. Her childhood was over and scared with pain and torment.

"I'm sorry…" Keira then got up and walked over to Jak, "I'm really very sorry… to both you…" she turned to Errol as tears stung her eyes and flowed freely down her cheeks, "And I'm sorry, Errol, I wasn't strong enough to have your baby."

Errol's face was warm and loving as he pulled her into a loving embrace, "It's okay, as Snow said, we can try again." He gave her a devilish grin, "I don't mind getting back in bed, even if it takes us all day and night." Moving he's eyebrows in a seductive, way Keira giggled and moved beside him.

"I really am sorry. You two deserve each other and I mean that in a nice way." She moved her eyes to Jak and they locked, "I will always have a special place in my heart for you Jak, but I'm so happy you found love. Real, caring, honest love." Rubbing her head against Errol's bicep, she smiled and then left.

"Are you okay with this?" Keira asked Errol.

"Yeah…Eco— I mean Jak, is now out of my way." He looked at his beautiful wife and sighed, "At least he better, and next time something like that happens tell me. I'm not your husband for the hell of it, I love you, and I never want anything to hurt you. Not while I'm breathing." He took a deep breath, "See I'm breathing. You're not alone, your problems are mine."

"So when I'm in labor and want to neuter you, you'll be right there agreeing with me?" She smiled as she went through the portal.

"What?" Errol asked, his mouth dropping while his eyes turned into dish plates. Looking back at Jak and Snow he forced a grin, "I don't know if I really want her pregnant now…" and with that he walked though the portal to his renewed life and wife.


	19. Chapter 19

"Now," Jak walked up behind Snow and nuzzled her neck, "I think it's time my Snow flake got some food in her."

Snow grinned evilly, "I think you're absolutely right, let's go upstairs so I can have something extremely tasty."

He blushed as he went stiff.

"I think Jak likes that idea." Daxter chimed in.

Snow then followed suit with Jak.

Tess brushed her hair over her shoulder and pulled Daxter away, "Snow, you go girl! Me and lover ottsel here will be in his bedroom. Far, far, far, away from Jak's room."

Daxter fallowed up with a loud whisper, "You think they're going to go and sixty-nine?"

"Shut it Daxiepoo!" Tess snapped as her moods shifted as normal. (Well Tess normal)

"Eeep!" Snow squealed as Jak lifted her off the ground.

"Let us go have some lunch, Snowflake. I'll make you a good meal." Jak blushed as the words come out, "I mean— Not like— you know with my—"

Snow pressed her lips against his as she wrapped her arms around him, "Just don't drop me Romeo."

Jak carried her carefully into the kitchen, through the large two doorways, "I could never drop you. My darker half would kill me." That's when he realized that neither side has said something in quite some time.

Suddenly a loud demanding voice bummed in, damn right, I'd kill your punk ass!

Jak chuckled at that, and for the first time he found himself enjoying the voices in his head.

"You better not be talking about me, Jakieboo." Snow said with a pout.

"No babe, we're talking about how I'm going to be skewed." He continued to chuckles as he looked down at her, his heart was warm feeling and the thought of having someone to fight for— No someone who could be at his back, fight with him, even for him. Well it just washed him over with a wave of joy and pride.


	20. Chapter 20

Snow nuzzled her cheek against Jak's rock hard chest, oooohhh… if that didn't give a woman goose bumps. _I just have the best luck! I'm so happy Jak came back, and that that bitch is gone. _Snow's eyes turned red as she thought about Keira, yeah she had a miss carriage, but the brat was mean before that. Snow remembered all the times the sniffling beast had pushed her into a thorny bush so Jak wouldn't see her. Shaking those thoughts away, she kissed Jak's chin, "I could go for some sausage." She smiled evilly, her eyes turning a slight pink shade.

However Jak didn't take it the way she thought he would, "Ummm…well…I…" he stuttered and turned a bright red.

"Sweet bee, I'm just teasing. Please relax." Snow kissed him softly on the lips as her eyes changed that purple, gold, bluish shade he had almost forgotten about. "Let's forget about food and go snuggle on the run in front of the fire place." She ran her finger of his chest trying to tease him, and entice him into cuddling.

Jak's body went rigid, and for a moment he was going to oblige and cuddle however he remembered something that startled him, "Snow bun, you haven't eaten since we met, I'm making you something if you like it or not." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked at her sternly.

Like I child Snow tilted her head down and looked up at him through her bangs; pushing out her bottom lip a little she pouted, "Please? I'm weally not hungwy." Jak just looked at her unmoving; pointing to the chair, he didn't have to say anything to get his order through. "Yes, sir." Snow puffed up and sighed as she made her way to the dining room counter.

"Some eggs and yak milk, okay?" Jak more told then asked as he flipped an egg, "And hope you like them sunny side up because scrambled isn't my thing."

All Snow could do was stare at his backside, hell it's all she could do not to drool. His back was hard with scars marring it in an exotically sexy way.


	21. Chapter 21

Precursors knew what she wanted to do to him. She felt the heat rise to her cheeks while her eyes turned a mix of pink, red, and yellow. Snow tried to change them to the purple shade they were normally but they refused to change, nothing new for her though; her powers never did act, as she wanted them too.

Jak turned his head looking over his shoulder at Snow as she sat quietly on the chair. He grimaced_; I hope I wasn't too hard on her…_ he could feel his dark half wanting to break free and run to her. Jak turned back to the eggs and tried to think of something to say, _why is this suddenly so award? _

Before another thought could pass through his mind, Snow was behind him, wrapping her arms around his lean waist and gently circling his nipple. "S-S-Snow?" Jak stammered his body going instantly hard. _I have to be dreaming! _He looked over his shoulder to see if she was still sitting in the chair, she was. Fuzzy precursors what was going on with him?

_**Chapter 19**_

Snow daydreamed about being behind Jak and rubbing her hands on his lean body… She could never do that though. Her mind continued to wonder, just as her hands did I her daydream. Up, down, to his hard belly down to his boxers. She would tease him a little gently rubbing him through the thin fabric, and after getting him rock hard, she'd slowly push her hands through the blond curls that lead to his manhood.

Jak stood in front of the skillet as he felt Snow's hands all over his body, but every time he looked at her, she was still sitting in the chair with her eyes a swirling odd pinkish yellowish color. He sucked his breath in sharply as the feel of her slender fingers touched his shaft. Looking down he could see that there was nothing there, accept his rising boner. Flipping an egg, he tried to shack the feeling, _it is just my mind playing tricks on me. _Jak thought to himself grinding his teeth.

Flipping the other egg he couldn't help but let out a deep groan of pleasure as Snow's invisible hands stroked him masterfully. That deep feral groan awoke Snow from her daydream to find Jak not at the stove but behind her. "J-Jak?" the words barley made it out of her mouth before he captured them with his own. Moaning sweetly, Snow had no idea a kiss from behind could be so good.

"Snow…" He said sternly yet lubberly. "Are you using your powers on me?" His head gestured to his swollen shaft.

She blushed a bright red as her eyes turned pale pink. "No, no…" she stopped thinking about what she had just been daydreaming about. "I…well…" her face turned redder, which seemed almost impossible, "I was thinking…about something, that involved you and me…sexually."

Jak rolled his eyes then kissed her passionately. "Well, no more thinking for you, not until I get breakfast done for us." He moved away from her and over to the stove, his shaft still hard and painfully noticeable.

Snow bit her bottom lip unable to contain her imagination for even a moment.

As Jak poked one of the eggs, he felt his shaft being wrapped in something warm and wet. Turning his head, he looked at Snow who had the odd coloring to her eyes again. _That's it! The coloring must mean her powers are active. _"Snow." He hollered over his shoulders to her. Jak bit his lip, as more of his shaft was forced even deeper into the warmth. "Snow!" He yelped grabbing the stoves sides, his knees felt like they would buckle in at any moment. After two minutes of the torture, he flipped the eggs onto a plate and growled deep.

The next thing he knew Snow was in front of him, pushing him away from the stove and into a near by chair. Her eyes were green now, and she licked her lips in anticipation for what was to come.


	22. Chapter 22

Jak sat down and watched her; she unzipped his pants and ever so gently pulled his throbbing rod out. Snow's eyes grew wide and a deep shade of purple mixed with the green.

Looking up at him for approval, she took him into her mouth and moaned at the foreign taste. _He's so big…_

Jak's head swam; precursor was Snow talented. He growled deep in his throat as he watched her. He had been close last time and now he was desperate to cum. He whimpered when she hit a sensitive spot that almost made him meet the desperate feeling. "Snow…" Jak gently ran his hands through her hair as she purred seductively. He tilted his head back and felt his jaw lock, "Snow, you need to stop…" he managed to growl out.

Snow pulled away instantly and looked straight at the ground, "I'm sorry…"

Jak felt himself gaining control again and looked at her, her eyes were a icy blue that made his heart throb, "You didn't do anything wrong, that was amazing. But…it was getting had to contain myself if you get my drift." Jak tilted her head up so his eyes could lock with hers. "I love you, Snow. And nothing, I mean, No-th-ing will ever change that." He kissed her softly and pulled her up, fixing himself in-between. "Now, come on and eat some of the amazing breakfast I made."

Smiling Snow sat down on the chair next to him and nibbled some of the eggs. Her eyes were a pinkish purple and looked incredibly girly compared to his over sized shirt she had on and bed head. Snow looked up lazily, "So what are the plans for today?"

Jak smiled at her innocent and laid-back attitude, as if five seconds ago she hadn't been… "Umm…" Jak managed re-adjusting himself again, "Dax is popping the question tomorrow, so I wanna stick around. Then there will be a party and I would really like everyone to get to know you better…I know you hate the villagers and al—" he stopped himself, _shit! She doesn't know that I know her past…but…it's not as if I chose to see it…_

**Well hell! It ain't like she woke up one morning and asked to be thrown to the lions. She hadn't chose it either. Precursors I never should have left her. 'O come on everyone, let's all get on the precursors ancient piece of crap and see what happens!' I just wanna rip every since one of those bastereds thoughts out and watch them squirm. **

For the first time in quite some time Jak could feel his Darker half trying to claw out. He hadn't known the full extent of Snow's torture til Jak had seen it himself. _I didn't know we would go to the future and leave this place! I wouldn't have chosen that! Not over Snow. _

That's when Jak's Darker side tensed as a small hand touched his knee. Snow looked up at Jak, her eyes glistening ever so slightly from the threat of tears. "Jak, are you okay?"

Could she tell he was arguing with his darker half? "I'm fine." He lied patting her hand, "Please eat."

"Jak don't lie to me. Is it Dark? Is he angry with me?" Snow's eyes had turned a shade darker then a grey cloud now. Her cheeks were pink and her body quivered involuntarily.

"Do…" Jak said trying to fight off Darks onslaught, **I want out, you bastered! Let me** **out to talk to her!** _No! You'll try to kill everyone!_ Jak grabbed his head letting out a fierce roar. **No, I won't! I promise to you I won't. Jak…I need to hold her. **Jak shivered. His Dark half never asked for anything. Never. He took; aggressively and with no remorse for others. However, Snow was different, Jak left that Dark would even get on his hands and knees and beg, if it would only make her smile.

"Jak?" Snow asked touching his arm. I vault of purple lightening struck out. "Dark?"

Jak's body turned an eerie shade of purple and horns grew from his head. Dark had taken over now and ceased her into his arms. "**I've missed you!**" He yelled gruffly, with a old demonic underlining accent. He squeezed her breathing in her scent happily. "**Never leave. Never again. Please, Snow forgive me**?"

Snow's eyes couldn't force back the tears anymore and they cascaded down her pink cheeks. Her eyes went to a deep purple and she buried her fast in his shirt, clinging to him for dear life. "You speak so much more clearly now." Snow bold into his shirt, "I'm so happy, yet so sad because I know how you must have learned!" her hair prickled slightly as the images of her past slid though her mind.

"**I know…**" He answered sadly, gripping her closer, "**I saw…a lot…**"


	23. Chapter 23

"JAK!" Daxter yelled walking around their hug house with Tess in hand. They both had towels wrapped around themselves as water dripped from their fur. Tess grabbed Daxter's tail as she heard a low growl of an animal.

"Daxie-poo what was that?" she turned her head trying to find the origin of the noise, both her and Daxter's ears perked up listening for the growl again. Relaxing from her tension and relaxing Daxter's tail, they continued their descent into the house.

"Jak, where are you?" Daxter yelled cupping his hand over his mouth and calling again for his friend. That's when a delouses sent caught his nose and Daxter sniffed the air, looking more animal the mystic precursor. "Tess do you smell that?" Daxter looked over to his furry companion to see her eyes lit up and her tongue hanging from her mouth. Daxter took that as a yes and followed his nose to the kitchen where we finally found his friend, but as his alter ego dark.

Tess skipped into the room while Daxter stood dumbfounded with his jaw hanging. The images he was seeing just could be, Snow was cradling dark Jak's head against her as he clawed into her….sobbing…on a kitchen chair…with...no…it couldn't be. He blinked rubbing his eyes and looked again. Yes, it was just what he saw; Tess had gone up without even a hint of worry or censured and picked the plate of eggs that sat beside Jak and Snow. _Tess what are you thinking?! _Daxter thought to himself.

Tess poked at the eggs and frowned. "They're cold…" Tess whimpered. Through the house, there were ottsel sized and Jak sized furniture, because, for the simple fact Daxter only two feet tall and a normal kitchen table was three. Tess had stepped on her tip toes to get the plate down, stretching as tall as she could, but now she was unable to places it back up without the high chance of spilling it all over herself, an possibly dropping her towel.

Daxter didn't think his jaw could drop any lower but it did, along with his heart. Daxter waved his hands in a X form, his eyes getting wide as panic surged though him. It wasn't as if he thought that Jak would ever hurt Tess, and even though he didn't know Snow very well he didn't believe she would either, Tess was just too damn cute. However, with Jak dark and CRYING he didn't want to chance it. Now it was too late, Tess had pulled on the over sized shirt Snow was wearing and all he could do was watch.

"Snow…" Tess asked pulling on Snow's sleeve gently. Tess was ditsy but not that stupid. Her stomach had taken over and when she came to all she wanted was to place the food back and leave. Though now that she was ottsel sized she wouldn't manage it. She put on her cutest face and looked up and Snow hoping she wouldn't get in any trouble.

Snow lifted her head, then lowered to see to Tess standing beside her chair holding a plate of eggs. Poor Tess looked absolutely pitiful, with her fur dripping wet and the over sized plate clenched in her tinny orange paws. Her ears were down, her tail tucked, and Snow couldn't figure out why she would look so sad. "Is something wrong, Tess?" Snow asked softly. Having sat in the position she was in on Jak's lap for so long, she had lost most feeling in her extremities. Her hand twitched and brushed against a rough horn; looking over to Jak she realized he was still Dark and whispered something in his ear. Burying her head in his hair and kissing both horns the purple coloring faded from Jak and he returned to his normal self.

"Jak buddy?" Daxter finally managed to squeak out. The immediate relax in Jak's body relived Daxter. Jak was his best friend and Daxter never wanted him to hurt.

Jak looked up, loosening his grip on Snows tiny body. He looked into her eyes to see his on reflection in a soothing sun set gold. Sighing Jak looked at Tess then Daxter, "What's up?" he asked nonchalantly.

Daxter fell backwards, and Tess fell back onto her butt with a thump.

Snow and Jak looked at each other, utterly clueless to what had caused such a reaction.

Getting up from Jak's embrace Snow stumbled, her legs had fallen asleep and now felt like jell-o. Jak grabbed her hand an steadied her, marveling at how soft an little her hands were compared to his. Snow smiled at him and stood up straight stretching and arching back slightly. Leaning over she grasped the plate that Tess freely released. Doing as Tess did Snow poked them and then frowned in turn, "They're cold…I wonder how long we were seating here."

Jak moaned as he got up, feeling the stiffness in his legs and back. "From how I'm feeling a while, no wonder Daxter an Tess came looking for us. They must have smelled your amazing cooking; they're probably starving. Daxter can't cook to save his life an neither can I…an let's just say Tess's cooking is…somewhat to be desired."

Tess shook her head clearing the daze from her mind and jumped up. "I'll have you know that I am an exhalent cook, you two just don't have a refined palate is all.


	24. Chapter 24

Snow shook her head smiling. "Well Tess do you wanna cook?"

Jak waved his hands in a big X shaking his head rapidly. Snow chuckled, thinking to herself, _dark eco treatment, tortured for two years, taking down power-crazed people like its nothing, and putting up with Daxter. What's the big guy fear? A small female ottsels cooking. _"Oh come on Jak it can't be that bad."

Daxter wrapped his arm around Tess, "Sweetie, Baby girl, fluffy ball, I love you but your cooking is pretty bad. You killed that lurker once remember?" Daxter kissed her cheek, making a quick grab for her butt.

Tess swatted it away and turned, "I'm ganna get dress and help cook." She walked out of the room Daxter fast on her heels.

"You have no idea the horror you have unleashed, Daxter wasn't lying about that lurker. She thought he looked really hungry so she gave him some food…he killed over after eating it, fork still in hand. Wish we would have known she was such a bad cook, could have just sent some of her food to the Barron and killed him off a lot faster." Jak chuckled. He walked over to Snow who had already started prepping for new food and wrapped his arms around her and nuzzling her cheek.

Snow stiffened up as Jak moved behind her. "Um…sweetie." She mumbled as Jak nuzzled her and pressed himself to her back, lifting her borrowed shirt up and over her rear end; Jak just murred, nibbling her ear. Giggling, Snow managed out, "Jak the shirt," a giggle escaped her in mid sentence, "Jak, the shirt is too short for you to be doing this."

Jak opened his eyes an looked down, able to now see her exposed butt. Jak blushed and released her from his embrace, "So shopping, yes?" he managed, feeling the blood leaving his head already.

Snow smiled at him, "Yes. If Daxter an Tess weren't coming I wouldn't mind staying in this." She chuckled.

Jak lifted his hand to his chin an thought hard on that.

Snow swatted at his hand, "Don't you even think about it. Come on, soon there will be more than those two, can you image how cute little ottsel babies must be?" Snow perked up her left ear twitching, her eyes changing to a deep purple, almost matching her hair. "Um…can ottsel's have babies?"

"We're trying to figure that out ourselves!" Daxter's disembodied voice bombed into the room. Minutes later Tess and Daxter appeared in the room hand in hand.

"I thought they were fighting?" Snow whispered to Jak.

He shrugged pulling her shirt down while he stood behind her smiling, "That's just the way they are. Daxter says something stupid and some how some way he always makes her smile. Then comes the pain..." Jak groaned quietly as he buried his head into her neck.

"Oh, snuggle-bun-pudding-pop-daxy-poo, I can never stay mad at you." Tess cooed snuggling her body into his.

"I'm sorry sugar-snap-love-bug-tessy-wessy-honey-bee." Daxter kissed her cheek and rubbed his hand up her side. "I know you're a great cook. That lurker was just playing dead, being a big meanie head."

Snow groaned, understanding why Jak had said what he said. "They do this often?" she moaned as her ears twitched, in large doses of this she might just loss it an toss Daxter out the door herself.

"Yes all the time." Jak grumbled. Seeing his chance for a quick kiss Jak tilted his head and caught Snow's lips as she turned to avert her eyes from the love stuck ottsels.

"Wow, and you tell us that we're to mushy." Daxter interrupted with a chuckle.

Tess pushed at his shoulder, "Don't be mean Daxty baby, they haven't been able to see each other in years of course they're ganna be all over each other."

Jak broke the kiss giving Snow a little slap on the butt. "That's all your getting until you eat a full meal."

Snow's eyes turned a deep pink, "That include desert?" she turned around smiling up at him, Jak's hair was all messy and out of place. Snow chuckled as she ran a hand through it surprised at how easily she could an how soft it was.

"I kinda mixed up the soaps and used Daxter's. Plus is that now my hair is super soft, con it has a tendency to fall in my eyes." Jak blew a stay stand out of his face and gave a goofy grin. "See what I mean?"

Snow laughed, standing on her tip toes and giving Jak a quick kiss on the cheek, "Well...if you want me to eat you better get cooking huh?" Snow looked up at him innocently, her eyes big and blue.

"OH! Wait let me help!" Tess jumped up and down, running over to the sink and pulling out some blue berries from a lower shelf. "I just finished washing them up last night, lets have blue berry pancakes!"


	25. Chapter 25

"Yay! I haven't any something like that in years." Snow smiled taking a seat. Patting the seat next to her Daxter happily jumped up and got comfortable.

"This is the life, huh Snow?" Daxter said leaning back and placing his hands behind his head in complete content. Snow raised her eye brow not understanding what he was talking about. "Oh come on, you got a great looking guy cooking you food, I have my lovely-sexy minks of an ottsel cooking me food while we both just sit back and relax. Plus, I have pants! Hell if life can get better then this." Daxter adjusted himself in the pants just to show the benefits of this amazing little pants.

Snow smiled, _true very true._ She thought to herself. Things were finally going well for her, but she knew when things went good they could very easily, and most likely, go bad. Shacking her head she forced that thought to the back of her mind, and focusing on the here and now; where as Daxter commented, a very sexy ass man was making her food. _What if I get fat? _Snow suddenly thought to herself. Looking down at her stomach Snow poked at it, the shirt giving way to her touch and finally stopping at her belly.

Daxter raised his brow this time and chuckled fully understanding what Snow was contemplating. "You're not fat." he laughed. "You never will be to Jak no matter what though, so don't stress it. You look like your in amazing shape, with a beautiful figure." he continued quietly enough that Jak wouldn't over hear him.

_Wow..._Snow thought,_ did Daxter just say something quietly...and smart?_

"Foods done!" Jak said placing a plate of blue berry pancakes in front of Snow. He then placed a plate next to hers for Daxter and Tess. "You don't mind sharing do you? I promise I don't have cuddies." Jak said giving Snow a very sexy smile and eye brow wiggle.

"I don't know..." Snow answered, and Jak almost fell over, "I'm joking Jak! Please I wouldn't have it any other way. Even if you had cuddies." Snow smiled up at him and patted the chair on her right.

Pulling the chair over Jak sat down and began to cut small pieces and feed them to Snow, who at first wrinkled her noise and stared at him not understanding what he wanted.

"I'm not a child." she protested.

Jak just chuckled. Tess coughed to get Snows attention. "Men do it to be romantic. Trust me he's not trying to insult you he just wants to be all romantic." she giggled as Daxter held up a small piece for her drizzled in syrup then kissed her lips clean.

Blushing brightly, Snow took the offering and smiled. "That's amazing tasting Jak, you and Tess out did your self's" she then took her own fork and copied Jak's gesture. Her eyes turned a misty purple gold as she looked at Jak, but then things started getting odd, Jak's ears started curling at the tips and then his hair turned a very strange blue color. Snow swerved out of her seat falling down onto the floor with a loud thump. Unable to lift her body up Snow tried to raise her head to look around at her companions, biting out a oath as pain raked her skull she soon realized that moving was not an option. _Why hasn't Jak tried to help me up yet? _Snow thought to herself.

_**Maybe this was his plan all along Snow. **_A voice echoed in her head.

_Stay out of my head you mother fucker!_ Snow screamed back at the voice.

_**Come Snow you had to have known it was only a matter of time until he would want to get rid of you. You are just a freak after all.**_The voice snickered.

_You better be damn happy I don't know how to use all my powers or you would be so crying for your mommy.__ Closing her eyes she tried to pin point where in her mind HE was hiding._

_**I'm shacking in my boots**_. The voice chuckled. _**But**_, pausing with a sobering laugh,_** it is true that if you somehow did learn all your powers and could tap into them, I might have a small problem. Well, I can fix that problem shortly.**_ And the voice went off laughing again as it faded from her mind all together.

Opening her eyes Snow saw something she had never in her darkest dreams wanted to see; for it was sheer torture and she seemed unable to close her eyes again and block the image from her mind. Before her stood the Baron in nothing but a pink too too and ballet slippers.

"AH! MAKE IT STOP!" Snow heard a voice that sounded just like Jak's next to her.

"Precursors please! If you make this stop I promise to clean my room!"

_Daxter?! _Thought Snow. "My eyes are bleeding!" she screamed wanting to see if they could hear her too.

"SNOW?!" Jak, Daxter and Tess screamed in unison.

"Well that answers that. Now why the hell is the Baron here with his junk out and wearing nothing but that stupid too short too too?" Snow yelled trying desperately to turn her head or close her eyes, cause she was sure her retinas were going to be burnt to a toast if this continued.

"Seems Tess here," A short pause that was filled with a 'I didn't know!' squeak from Tess, "picked those blue berries from the sculptures small garden area. The small garden area where he grows his painting berries and his 'inspiration berries'" Daxter said the last part very strongly.

"And," Jak interrupted hearing a sniffle come from Tess, "that's how this is all happening. By the way Snow don't look up o-"

It was too late Snow had, in a desperate attempt, tried to look up at the sky since trying to look down and sideways seemed to be undo-able. That's when the Baron grow and Snow found herself looking up the Barons' very short too too and into the hairy-scary-never-before-seen-an-never-ever-once-oh-ever-needed-to-be-seen-package! "PRECURSERS KILL ME NOW!" Snow wailed looking back down so at least she would only see his feet, but he shrank back to normal size and started to do a dance. "This is not inspirational! This is torture and brain damage!"

"It'll stop soon, then the pink lurkers in mini skirts and tub tops will come marching through." Jak said grimly.

"How long have you guys been seeing this?"

"Forever." They said in unison again.


End file.
